The Deceleration of Lizzie's Independence
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Complete!:DI Elizabeta Héderváry have written this deceleration for one reason and one reason only, to become independent.I have come into the realization that if I don't want to get my heart broken again, is to not depend on men...R/R!
1. The Deceleration

A/N Could it be? Why yes! It's my first attempt at a Hetalia - Axis Powers fic!:D Hetalia…is sooo freaking awesome! ^_^ Anyway I just _had _to make this a Hungary x Austria cause that's my favorite Hetalia couple!:)

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot!:)

* * *

><p><span>The Deceleration of Lizzie's Independence<span>

"I can't believe you!" She yelled at her boyfriend. "Liz calm down! It was an accident!" Gilbert said to Elizabeta. "Well if it was such an 'accident' why did you sleep with her?" She countered. He stayed silent. "Gilbert I trusted you, I loved you, I never went behind your back and this is how you repay me? Out of all of the stupid things you've done in your life, this has got to be the stupidest! Well you know what? I can't take it anymore! I just can't! I'm _done_, _we're _done, and this _conversation's_ done! So just leave!" Elizabeta screamed at him. "But Liz!-" Gilbert started but stopped at the sudden white vase coming towards him. He quickly ducked leaving the vase to smash against the door. "Leave!" She screamed pointing at the door and letting a single tear roll down her cheek. Gilbert sighed. "Fine." He said and walked to the door carefully stepping over the white shards of glass. He slowly opened the door and looked at Elizabeta one last time. "Goodbye Liz." Gilbert said and walked out the door.

Suddenly, a wave of pain came over Elizabeta and she let tears flow freely. It seemed like she cried for forever, trying to think of what to do next. Then she came up with the idea that changed her life.(But of course she didn't know that…yet.) She ran to her room to grab a sheet of notebook paper and a pen and started writing. In her soft, loopy handwriting, she wrote:

_The_ _Deceleration of Lizzie's Independence _

_I Elizabeta __Héderváry__ have written this deceleration for one reason and one reason only, to become independent. I have come into the realization that if I don't want to get my heart broken again, is to not depend on men. I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own, and I shall have no man by my side when there are hardships. No longer will I let a male interfere with my own life. I'll be on my own, and __stay__ on my own as a strong, independent woman._

_~ Elizabeta __Héderváry_

She picked up the paper and grinned. 'The next time I fall in love, will be the time I actually straighten my hair.' She thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

Elizabeta walked down the street with a cappuccino she just got from the new coffee shop up the street. Her curly hair bouncing with each step she took as she walked back home. It's been 3 years since she broke up with Gilbert, but he no longer mattered because she didn't need him or any man for that matter she always thought. During the 3 years, she learned that men are not needed in a woman's life; all they do is slow you down and get in the way of things. Of course she learned that the hard way, but she learned it regardless.

Almost home and the day couldn't be any better, it was instantly ruined when someone bumped into her making her spill her cappuccino all over her favorite white shirt. There was a thud and person on the ground picking up a book that read '_The Closing'_ _by Lilli Margret_ on the front cover. "I apologize ma'am." The person said leaning back up. When Elizabeta saw who created this problem for her, she couldn't say that she was surprised that it was a man. 'Apparently, that one piece of curly hair sticking up from the rest of his hair just totally says, 'screw you physics!' now doesn't it?' She thought.

"It was an accident honestly. I'm usually not this absorbed in books." He said. "I understand, just watch where you're going next time, okay?" Elizabeta said and started to walk off but the man grabbed her hand. She rolled her eyes. This guy was really starting to bug her and she doesn't even know his name. "If there's anything I could do for your blouse, because it must have looked really nice before I kind of..ruined it," he said after a small chuckle. "I'll gladly repay you with lunch, my treat."

Lunch didn't sound like a bad idea to Elizabeta, she was hungry and she wouldn't have to make anything when she got home. 'Not to mention he's paying for it.' She thought. "Well since it's your treat, I don't mind." She finally said. "Excellent, I know the perfect place to go. Follow me." The man said, walking in the opposite direction of Elizabeta's home. She followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"By the way, my name is Roderich Edelstein. May I ask of yours?"

And so, our story begins…

* * *

><p>AN Ok chapter 1 is done! Review?:)


	2. The Shadow's Café

A/N Ugh…I went to the dentist today and now I can't feel the left side of my face-_- I hate the dentist sooo much…

Disclaimer:I don't own APH but I do own the plot, Madeline, The Shadow's Cafe, and The Foreign Exchange Pianist Project (:

* * *

><p>"Elizabeta Héderváry."She said. "Elizabeta Héderváry." Roderich repeated. Elizabeta smiled to herself. She kind of liked the way he said it. No one has ever said her name so softly and sweetly before. "Where are you taking me?" She asked after sometime. "To The Shadow's Café. Have you been there before?" Roderich asked. Elizabeta shook her head. "I thought you wouldn't, not many people have." "So how do you find out about it?" "I'm going to be working there for the next 2 months as the night shift pianist. Because you see, I'm apart of a project that's taking place around Europe that's called <span>The Foreign Exchange Pianist Project<span>." He said walking into an alley.

Elizabeta stopped; she had just met him and didn't want to take any chances. She had 2 options: 1) Leave. Or 2) Listen to her stomach and keep following Roderich. Roderich turned around to see that she had stopped following. "This is the way to The Shadow's, actually it's right around that corner, trust me." He said to her. She didn't know why, but she…believed him. Elizabeta Héderváry actually believed _a man _was telling her the truth. She walked up to him a little quickly to catch up to him. "If you say so." Elizabeta said in a monotone voice. Roderich smiled and led the way once more with Elizabeta in tow.

Just like he said, the café was down the alley and to the left. Roderich opened the door and to Elizabeta's surprise, were a flight of stairs. They climbed up the stairs and opened another door that was the café. Elizabeta looked around. The lights were dimmed, there was a jazz band at the front of the café, and people were scattered around all around the shop. It was defiantly a change from the usual café's she went to, that were usually loud and crowded. However, this one was nice and so laid back.

"What do you think?" Roderich asked her. "I-I love it. It's so peaceful, and so relaxed." She said quietly afraid to break the peaceful flow of the whole café. He smiled and went over to an empty table. A waitress came over to their table with a smile on her face and a pen and paper in her hands. "Well Roderich, you've only been in Hungary for 3 days and you already have a girlfriend." The waitress said. Roderich looked up to see one of his new friends he made since he been in Hungary. "Very funny Madeline, she's not my girlfriend, in fact the only reason why we're here is because I ruined her blouse and I wanted to repay my debt to her." Roderich said simply.

"Anyway, now that that's over, how about some drinks?" Madeline asked. "I'll just have regular coffee." Roderich said. "And I'll have _another_ cappuccino since my first one was spilled all over my shirt." Elizabeta narrowed her eyes at Roderich who slightly blushed. "I said I was sorry."

While waiting for the drinks, every time Elizabeta looked up from her menu, Roderich was already looking at her. She sighed. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." Roderich blushed (again) "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen any lady as pretty as you before." Elizabeta laughed. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that line, I would be freaking rich. Trust me; I don't need any compliments, especially from a man." She said coldly. However, it didn't affect Roderich at all, in fact he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Elizabeta asked harshly. "I'm smiling about how independent you are. I don't know why I didn't see it at first." "Maybe it was because you were too busy reading instead of watching where you were going." She said in a monotone voice but he ignored it. "Yes, I see it clearly now. You're one of the very few ladies in this world that believe that women shouldn't have to depend on men for everything. That they don't really need a man when times become hard because they can help and protect their own selves."

"So what's your point?" Elizabeta asked.

"I hold the utmost respect for them."

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Roderich sighed softly. "I'm not really sure, maybe, because you don't really see many women that _don't_ wish to be courted around anymore. But that's just my opinion." For the first time ever, Roderich had seen Elizabeta smile. It wasn't forced or a half smile, it was a _real_ smile. "Well Roderich Edelstein, it seems that you just earned my respect."She said. Roderich chuckled. "You have no idea how honored I feel as a man to have respect from such an independent woman." Elizabeta smirked. "I'm glad you feel so honored."

'I don't think I've ever met such a gentleman before.' She thought.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Roderich paid and Elizabeta tipped the waitress. Normally, Roderich would have refused for a woman to tip the waiter or waitress if he was paying for the meal, but Roderich knew that if he tried to do that, Elizabeta would have won that argument hands down. Besides, if someone was paying for a meal Elizabeta would <em>always<em> tip the waiter or waitress.

"Thank you for bringing me here Roderich, I now have a quieter café to go to." Elizabeta said walking down the stairs. "It was no problem." He said. "Since you're the night shift pianist, wouldn't that mean you're playing tonight?" She asked. "From 8 p.m to 12 a.m." He answered. "Well I would love to come and hear you play tonight." Elizabeta said opening the door and holding it for Roderich. "Well I would love for you to come and hear me play tonight." He said with a smile. "Well alright, I'll be here tonight." She said holding out a hand. Roderich took her hand and shook it. "See you then Elizabeta." He said and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>AN what do you think of chapter 2? Tell me!:D (That means review in case you didn't know :p)


	3. Timeless

A/N Chapter 3!:) Sorry I haven't updated this in a couple of days, I kept getting stuck ^_^' But here it is!:D

Disclaimer: I don't own APH or the poem. But I do own the plot! :D

* * *

><p>Day shortly turned into night and by the time Elizabeta made it to The Shadow's it was only 7:30. She saw Roderich sitting on the piano bench writing something down. "I didn't think you would come so early." He said not looking up at Elizabeta. "I don't know why, but I always come earlier than what someone tells me to come. Force of habit I guess. What are you writing?" She asked. Roderich looked up and smiled. "A song that I just finished writing." Now it was her turn to smile. "You write songs?" "Well every now and then, but I have been writing this for about a month and now, it's finally finished. Would you like to hear it?" He asked. She nodded. "Here, I'll make room so you can sit too."Roderich said scooting over on the piano bench. She sat down next to him as he set up his sheet music and began to play.<p>

The song was so light, so soft, and so sweet. But there were moments in the song where the notes were so dark, so heavy, and so powerful. The mixture of different notes flowed so beautifully together it baffled Elizabeta. 'I thought Roderich would be a good pianist, but not _this_ good.' She thought as tears started to collect at the rim of her eyes.

Soon the song was over (much to Elizabeta's disappointment) and Roderich re-collected his sheet music. "What do you think?" He asked. Elizabeta blinked making the tears stream down her face. Never had she cried at the beauty of a song before. "Elizabeta? Are you crying?" He asked softly. Elizabeta sniffled and grabbed Roderich's pocket handkerchief that was sticking out of his shirt pocket and dabbed her eyes with it. "Well I was going to use that for latter but…" He started. "I wasn't crying! My contact just slipped!" She lied handing him back his handkerchief.

"You wear contacts?" He asked. "They're better than glasses." She said pointing at his glasses that rested at the bridge of his nose. "I don't have to wear glasses; I just wear them because they make my face look less…boring."Roderich said. "Well it can't be that bad. May I?" Elizabeta asked carefully sliding the glasses off of his face and placing them on the piano. She tilted her hand in confusion. He really _did _look boring without them. She stifled a laugh. Roderich sighed and grabbed his glasses off of the piano and slipped them on his face. "I told you I look boring." He mumbled.

"Roderich have you seen jacket?" A man with long blonde hair said coming out of a door that was on the side of the stage. He looked at Elizabeta and grinned, "Well hello I am Francis Bonnefoy, owner of The Shadow's Café. May I ask of your name?" Francis said grabbing Elizabeta's hand but before he could kiss it she snatched it back. "I'm Elizabeta Hédeváry." She said. "Um? Francis I wouldn't do.." Roderich started but it was too late, Francis caught Elizabeta off guard and grabbed her by the waist and tilted her chin up. "Elizabeta is such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He whispered to her. Elizabeta brought up her hand and thumped Francis in his forehead. "I tried to tell you." Roderich mumbled as Francis wined and cried over the pain in his forehead.

8 o'clock hit and people filled up the café as Roderich and other members of the band started playing soft jazz in the background. An hour and a half passed when Francis walked up on stage. "Good evening everyone, I've been asked if poetry could be shared on the stage tonight.. I didn't hesitate to say yes. So starting off with the one who gave this idea, we have our very own Madeline Benoit." Everyone clapped as Madeline (A/N Roderich and Elizabeta's waitress from earlier in case you forgot) came up on stage and sat on the stool. "Hello everyone. I'm Madeline Benoit waitress at The Shadow's Café and when I'm not working I'm at home, writing poetry and I just thought it would be nice to share some with you all tonight." She said and took a deep breath.

_Timeless_

__All time that we face down here, whether that time is far or near,__

_Will just become a period behind, as the future comes to mind,_

_Here, the present, future and past, are periods that will not last,_

_As all the time we come to see, are just spans towards Eternity._

After she was done everyone clapped and cheered. "I'm glad you all liked it. I have more if you all would like to—" She couldn't even get her sentence out before everyone started clapping even louder for her to keep going. For the rest of the night, Madeline said more poems, and Elizabeta just thought she was just wonderful. Some of her poems made her laugh, some made her cry, and some just made her plain wonder.

"It's getting close to 12:00 so I think now would be a good time to close everything down for tonight. Have a goodnight everyone." Francis said over the microphone. While everyone was leaving and the staff was cleaning up, Francis pulled Madeline to the side. "Is there something wrong sir?" She asked. "No, not at all." He said waving his hands in the air the air. "In fact, I was wondering if you would like to say some of your poems every night because it seems that the crowed really enjoyed them; including me." He said smiling which made her blush. "And, I'll even pay you 5 dollars for each poem you do a night. So how about it?" He asked. "I wouldn't mind doing that at all, thank you sir." She said and went back to work.

After the cleaning was done, (which Elizabeta didn't mind helping with) Roderich and Elizabeta walked out at the same time. "I'm glad I came tonight, you are a very good pianist Roderich." She said smiling. Roderich returned the smile. "I'm glad you think that, thank you." And for the first time, Elizabeta's green eyes met Roderich's violet eyes and held, having nothing but the sound of the wind gently blowing. "Well I guess I'll see you soon, Goodbye Roderich." Elizabeta said breaking the silence and holding out a hand. Roderich grabbed her hand and shook it. "I guess so. Goodbye Elizabeta." He said and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>AN I know what you're thinking, 'I've waited 3 days for this crappy chapter?' ._. I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucks, but I'll try harder to writing chapter 4! (If your still sticking around reading this story._.) And I have the audacity ask: Review?


	4. God Bless You

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a minute. School. That is all I have to say. -_- Anyway, so because of this, I'll_** try**_ to update on weekends. On to chapter 4!:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot! :D

* * *

><p>Elizabeta woke up late on a Saturday morning like she always did. She looked at her alarm clock which read 10:24 a.m. It's been 4 days since she and Roderich met and as each day passed, they became friendlier with each other. Elizabeta stretched and got out of bed. She passed by her calendar and looked at it for a moment. The calendar read August 12th. Elizabeta frowned. Today was the day she and Gilbert broke up.<p>

Elizabeta got back into bed. She's been doing that for 3 years whenever this day came around. Of course she was independent, but she still kind of hurt on the day of August 12th. Suddenly, Elizabeta hopped out of bed and started scrambling around to get dressed. "You know what?" She said to herself after getting dressed, "Screw this. I don't have to lie in bed all day being all depressed when it's a beautiful day today. I can go to the park or something. Get my mind off of this day period." And with that, she left home for the park.

To be honest, she didn't really know why she wanted to go to the park. But she enjoyed the long walk she took. Elizabeta looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought to herself as she tried to find where she was. But all she saw were trees. Elizabeta sighed and sat down under a tree. 'Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic. I'm lost, it's hot, I'm hungry, and all of this just _had _to happen on August 12th.' She thought bitterly. Suddenly, she sneezed.

"God Bless You."

"Thanks." Elizabeta said and looked around for who told her _God Bless You_. 'Well who said it?' She thought. Elizabeta crawled around to the other side of the tree to see a man reading '_The Closing by Lilli Margret ' _

"Roderich?" She said to the man. She wasn't really sure if that was him or not. After all, she _was_ hot and hungry; Elizabeta thought she was starting to imagine man looked up from his book and smiled warmly at her. "Good afternoon Elizabeta." Elizabeta smiled. It really _was_ Roderich! Elizabeta threw her arms around him. "Roderich! I'm so glad to see you! I knew I wasn't _that_ crazy to start imagining things!"

Roderich was stunned. He wasn't really sure if he should hug her back or not. But in the end he did hug her back. "I'm glad you found me?" He said not really sure how to respond. Elizabeta released him and smiled. "I'm glad I found you too! So what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to read. I didn't want to stay inside on a beautiful day. Besides, not a lot of people come to the back of the park considering that it's so quiet back here." He said.

"So that's where I am! Here I am thinking that no one is gonna find me in this part of the park but really, I'm only in the back of the park!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

"Wait, you thought you were lost…in the park?" Roderich asked.

"Well I don't come to the park often. I only come to clear my mind." She said softly.

Roderich nodded. "I understand. I go places to clear my mind also. However, I remember where I'm going." He said smiling.

Elizabeta laughed. "Well there's only one problem that remains." As if on cue, her stomach growled and she frowned. "I'm kind of starving." She said in a monotone voice. Roderich gazed at his watch. "Well it's 12:02, we can go somewhere in Budapest to eat if you like."

Elizabeta shrugged. "That sounds like a plan to me." She said getting off of the ground and dusting herself. She extended her hand to Roderich to help him up. "Need a hand?" She asked. He accepted her hand and she pulled him up. "So where did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. But I sure we can find somewhere." Roderich said smiling. And with that, the two walked off and into the city of Budapest; both unaware that they were still holding hands. Eventually, they found a small food shop that was called 'Élelmiszer' and they took a table outside.

"I been wanting to ask you but I always forgot to ask: but what is that book your reading about?" Elizabeta asked.

"It's a mystery book...sort of. But anyway, it's about a woman who is trying to find out who murdered her son. However, what she doesn't know is that the love of her life was the culpurate." Roderich said.

"That doesn't sound bad at all. Have you finished the book yet?" She asked. He shook his head. "No not yet. But I've only got about 30 more pages left." There was a short silence. "Elizabeta?" Roderich said.

"Yes?" She said. "I've been in Hungary for almost 2 weeks and I haven't gone sightseeing yet. Would you mind going with me?" He asked. It's been a while since Elizabeta went sightseeing. 16 years to be exact. Maybe they changed some things during that time. "Sure. I'll go sightseeing with you. We'll go after lunch." She said.

Roderich smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>After lunch true to her word, Elizabeta took Roderich sightseeing. She took him to the Parliament House, The Herend Porcelain Factory, art museums, and Godollo Castle. By the time they were finished, it was almost 8:00. "Today has been amazing. Thank you for taking me sightseeing Elizabeta." Roderich said.<p>

"It was no problem at all. I had a lot of fun too." Elizabeta said. Suddenly, a rain drop fell from the sky and rolled down Elizabeta's cheek. "But this stupid rain is a problem."She mumbled.

"Well I better get going if I don't want to be caught in this rain. Have a goodnight Elizabeta."Roderich said and turned to leave. But before he could start walking, Elizabeta grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I mean you do have to walk 4 blocks and I'm only a bock and a half. Besides, this rain looks like this rain is going to start coming down pretty quickly." Elizabeta said. She was right the rain was staring to come down faster.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to intrude on your home." He said.

"Oh but you won't be intruding, I insist. Come on." Elizabeta said pulling him off in the direction of her home. By the time they got to her home, they were soaked. "Home sweet home." She said taking off her shoes and leaving to another room. Roderich looked around. It had a modern look to it. The living room was painted an eggshell color with a television, a coffee table and a golden colored couch. When Elizabeta came back, she had a towel on her hair and another in her hand. "Catch." She said and tossed the towel in his direction which he caught.

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me stay here. I am again, in your debt." Roderich said drying off his hair. Even though his hair was soaked, that one piece of curly hair still stood up. 'How is that even possible?' Elizabeta thought. "I'm going to order some Chinese. Do you want anything?"

"House Fried Rice would be fine. Thank you." Roderich said.

"Alright. You can pick out a movie while I order." She said walking to the kitchen. Roderich walked over to the bookshelf that were half filled with books and the other half filled with movies. In the end he ended up selecting Sherlock Holmes. When Elizabeta came out of the kitchen, she opened a door in the hallway and descended down a flight of stairs. When she came back up, she had black pajamas in her hand and she gave them to Roderich.

"You can put this on. Sorry that there a little dusty..It's been a while since they've been out." Elizabeta said scratching her head and smiling.

"They will do just fine. Thank You."

"You're welcome. The bathroom is the second door to the left so you can change in there." Elizabeta said using her finger as a guide.

"Alright." Roderich said and headed off to his destination. By the time Roderich came back in the living room, the food had arrived, Elizabeta was in her pajamas _and_ the couch was transformed into a bed. 'Just how long was I in the bathroom?' He thought but he shook off the thought and climbed in to the bed. Elizabeta turned off all of the lights in the house and started up the movie.

Elizabeta finished eating before the movie ended and now she felt sleepy. 'I've seen this movie hundreds of time so I know what's gonna happen next..But I still wanna watch it. Oh! I know! I'll just rest my eyes for two minutes, and then I can finish watching the movie! Oh Lizzie, you smart girl you!' Elizabeta thought. Slowly her eyes started to close and she fell asleep.

When the movie was over, Elizabeta was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Roderich turned off the television, took off his glasses, and went to sleep…with Elizabeta.

* * *

><p>AN Again I'm sorry for not updating as much. And I tried really hard for this chapter! Sooo…Review?


	5. You're sick

A/N I got my tooth pulled; now it's just a giant gaping hole.-_-' Anyway, here's chapter 5. :)

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! Read it!:D<strong> I noticed that I totally screwed up the time line. -_-' In the first chapter, Madeline said that Roderich's been in Hungary for 3 days. At the beginning of chapter 4, it said that it's been 4 days since Elizabeta met Roderich. (So if you do the math that would be 7 days or 1 week) But then, somewhere in the middle of the chapter, it said that Roderich's been in Hungary for almost 2 weeks (by that I meant 12 days)… Can you say 'screwed up time line' or what? ^_^' So for now on, we'll just say that Roderich's been in Hungary for 2weeks. Ok, that's it. :D

* * *

><p>Elizabeta woke up to see that she was still in the living room. 'Dammit! Way to go Liz! You failed waking back up to watch the rest of the freakin' movie!' Her mind screamed. She got of bed and went to the kitchen. When she pushed the door open, the sight almost startled her.<p>

"Well it's good to see you up this morning." Roderich said flipping over a blueberry pancake.

"You're making breakfast?" She asked. Roderich looked up from the frying pan and nodded.

"I thought it would be a good way to repay you." He said smiling.

"Well we will just see about that Edelstein." Elizabeta said picking up a blueberry pancake. She bit into the pancake and smiled. It. Was. Amazing. 'So soft. So sweet.' She thought.

"Your debt is paid." She said to him. Roderich smiled.

"So I'm guessing you like them?" He asked.

"Love them." She said smiling.

"So," Roderich said changing the subject, "I couldn't help but notice your lovely collection of frying pans."

"Oh yeah. They're great for when someone tries to break in your house." Elizabeta said.

Roderich nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind when someone tries to break in my house." He said with a little chuckle.

Elizabeta held up a thumbs up sign. "That's the way to go." She said laughing. However, her laugh was shortly replaced with a cough.

"Elizabeta are you ok? That's some cough you have there." Roderich said with a worried voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just—" Her sentence could not be finished due to a sneeze. "God bless you." Roderich said. But her sneezes didn't stop. Each time she sneezed, Roderich would say _God Bless You_. After her 10th sneeze, she finally stopped. "Maybe you should lie down Elizabeta. You don't look so good." Roderich said.

"Roderich, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." Elizabeta said. But Roderich was right. She looked pale; she had bags under her eyes, not to mention her coughing and sneezing.

Suddenly, Roderich grabbed her face and put her forehead on his. "Roderich what the hell are you doing?" Elizabeta yelled.

"Taking your temperature. You're burning up." He said simply.

"So are you implying…" Elizabeta started.

Roderich nodded. "Apparently that small run in the rain last night affected you. You're sick." Elizabeta chucked. "I don't get sick Roderich."

"But you _are_ sick Elizabeta."

"No I'm not." She said. Elizabeta knew he was right, but that meant that she would have to be in the house all by herself sick and bored.

"Elizabeta, you're sick. You have pale skin, bags under your eyes, a high temperature, a horrible cough, and uncontrollable sneezing. How could you not say you're sick?" Roderich said.

"But—" Elizabeta started.

"No buts. You have to go lay down if you want to feel better in a few days. I know you're an independent woman and I know you would never listen to a man, but I am telling you what's right. I'll bring you breakfast to your bedroom, I'll run down to the drug store and pick up some medicine for you, I'll even stay here all day if you want me too, just please. Go. Lie. Down." Roderich said in a soft voice.

Elizabeta sighed. "Fine. I'll go lie down." She said turning around to leave the kitchen. Roderich eyes widened. "Wait. You're really going to go lie down?" He asked. He didn't think what he said would _actually work._

"Yeah, I mean you were right after all. I do feel a little under the weather." She said walking out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Roderich sighed. "Well if you knew you were sick Elizabeta why did we even have this conversation?" He asked her as she kept walking down the hallway. She stopped at her bedroom door and shrugged. "I don't know. But it was fun." She said. And with that, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Roderich smiled. "Indeed it was enjoyable." He said to himself and continued making breakfast.

* * *

><p>After making breakfast, Roderich cleaned up the kitchen back up. After doing that, he piled on a small stack of pancakes, two eggs sunny-side up, and two sausages on a plate. He grabbed the plate and walked down the hallway to Elizabeta's room. He knocked on the door with his free hand.<p>

"Come in." Elizabeta said inside. Roderich opened the door to see Elizabeta sitting up watching television. "Here's your breakfast." He said handing her the plate.

"Thank you Roderich." She said and started eating.

"While you're having breakfast, I'll go get you some medicine. I'll be back in about 10 minutes tops, I promise." Roderich said.

"Well take the keys to the house. There on the kitchen table. It's the pink breast cancer key." Elizabeta said.

"Supporter?" Roderich asked. Elizabeta nodded. "For the past 10 years." She said proudly.

Roderich smiled. "Amazing…Well I must get going if I want to get back quickly." He said.

"Right. Make sure to get something for the cough, something for my headache_—_

"Elizabeta?" Roderich interjected.

"What?"

"I know what to get. Don't worry." He said chuckling a bit.

"Oh…" She said a little embarrassed. "Well I'm off." He said turning around to the door.

"And Roderich?" Elizabeta called out at the last minute.

"Yes?"

"Please be careful." She said in a soft voice.

Roderich smiled softly at her. "I will Elizabeta. I promise." He said.

Elizabeta just nodded. She wasn't really sure why she was worried about him. Besides he said he promised, and form what she's learned about him so far is that his really good at keeping his promises.

* * *

><p>When Roderich came back from the store, he poured out all the things he had gotten from the store. "Let's see here. I've got cough drops, chamomile tea, and Aspirin that will help with your fever."<p>

"Do you mind making me a cup of tea?" Elizabeta asked.

Roderich smiled. "Not at all." He said grabbing the cough drops. And with that, he left the room.

Five minutes later, Roderich came back with a hot cup of chamomile tea.

"I put 2 cough drops in there also." Roderich said handing her the tea. Elizabeta nodded and slowly downed the tea. As soon as she was done with the cup, the tea instantly started working. Elizabeta yawned and laid down.

"Roderich?" Elizabeta said softly to Roderich who was now sitting down in a chair next to Elizabeta's bed.

"Yes Elizabeta?"

"I'm not really sure if I said this or not…I'm too tired to think right now but… thank you for taking care of me today. I really appreciate it." She said in a soft sleepy voice and drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome Elizabeta." Roderich said to her sleeping form.

* * *

><p>When Elizabeta woke up, she looked at her alarm clock which read 10:15 p.m. She had been asleep all day. Elizabeta tried to move but something heavy was preventing her from doing so. She looked down to see Roderich asleep with his glasses still on. 'Had he fallen asleep watching me?' She thought. Absent mindlessly, Elizabeta started stroking Roderich's soft, silky, black hair.<p>

Three Years.

It's been three years since Elizabeta depended on a man for something. It's been three years since Elizabeta didn't have to do something on her own. Never during those three years had a man took care of her and she felt so grateful for him doing so. Had her independence slipped away from her today? Has it been slipping all along? When did it even _start_ slipping away?

The last time she remembered when her independence was as solid as a rock was when she was walking home from a coffee shop with a cappuccino in her hand and her favorite white blouse on. Then all of a sudden, her blouse was ruined by someone who wasn't watching where they were going…

Of course that was day she met Roderich; the day her independence started slipping away.

It was Roderich.

Roderich was getting in the way in the way of her independence. But…Roderich? Really? He seemed like such a nice and caring guy. Elizabeta felt very happy—scratch that. She felt very _blessed_ to have such a person like Roderich in her life... Was she starting to like Roderich?

'Of course not.' Elizabeta thought to herself, 'I'm still independent. I'm just not as uptight as I used to be. Yeah, that's it.'

"Elizabeta?" Roderich said, starting to wake up. Elizabeta untangled her hand from her hair.

"Good evening Roderich." She greeted. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep watching over you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit better. But I guess I could go for another cup of tea though." Elizabeta answered truthfully.

"Do you want me to make you another cup?" Roderich asked.

"No I can do it. You've been doing things for me all day." Elizabeta said. She threw of the covers and got out of bed. However, when she took her first steps, Elizabeta started feeling dizzy. Maybe she wasn't as better as she thought. Elizabeta started swaying back and forth on her feet and fell backwards.

In a fluid motion, Roderich caught her and held her close. "Are you still sure you want to make your own tea?" Roderich said with a small smile.

"Ok, maybe you should make the tea." Elizabeta said matching Roderich's smile with her own. Roderich wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a little blush on her face; unless her face was flushed from her fever. They seemed to stay in that position for forever, eyes locked on each other; until Roderich helped her up and back into bed.

"I'll be right back with your tea." Roderich said and left out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN I guess I could leave it right there. For those who caught the breast cancer thing, awesome job!:) (I put that in there for breast cancer awareness month which is in October. And because I have a breast cancer key too! :3) Sorry it took so long to update. As I said before, School. :/ Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it! And don't forget to review! :D


	6. September

A/N Merry late Christmas/Hanukkah! And Happy New Year! Surprise! I'm not dead you guys!:D

Lets all give a round of applause to the computer dude that restarted my windows; which deleted ALL of my documents, pictures, _and_ my Microsoft Word. Gee, thanks. -_- Believe me when I say that I tried _really_ hard to get you guys this chapter out. I was forced to write it in notepad, but I failed miserably… for some reason I felt challenged. XD But anyway, I got the next chapter right here. I hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Elizabeta's cold came and went within a week and she couldn't thank Roderich (who surprisingly didn't catch her cold) enough for taking care of her.<p>

The month was September. To Elizabeta, the month September was not only the month that welcomed the autumn season, but it was also Roderich's 2nd month for his time in Hungary.

Ever since Elizabeta got over her cold, she and Roderich fell into a pattern. Every morning they would have breakfast at the Shadow's Café. Then, they would go on a walk in Budapest in the afternoon. And finally they would go back to the Shadow's Café so Roderich could play and listen to Madeline's poetry. However on the weekends, they would spend the _whole day_ in Budapest.

"Am I the only that hasn't seen Madeline's hair before?" Elizabeta asked Roderich one morning as she watched Madeline take people's orders.

Roderich shook his head. "No, I haven't seen it either. She's always wearing her snazzy berets, covering up all of her hair."

Elizabeta nodded as she grabbed the back of Madeline's shirt while she was walking past their table.

"Eh? Oh, _Bonjour _Roderich and Elizabeta. Is there something you need? " Madeline asked.

"Well I have a question. Do you mind taking off your snazzy beret for me?" Elizabeta asked.

Madeline wanted to ask why but just shrugged it off. She slipped off her beret and out flopped short, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. Roderich and Elizabeta's eyes widdened.

"What?" Madeline asked.

Elizabeta was the first to recover. "N-Nothing it's just that.. Is that your natural hair color?"

Madeline nodded.

Roderich and Elizabeta exchanged looks.

"Were you expecting a strawberry blond?" She asked.

"Not even a little. To be honest, I was expecting a brunette."

"Me too!"

"Does anyone mind filling me in on what's going on right now?" Madeline asked, hating the fact that she was overly confused.

"Oh well Elizabeta was going on and on about how she and I have never seen your hair before because you always have on your snazzy berets covering up all of your hair. So when you took off you snazzy beret, we were _not_ expecting a wavy strawberry blond at all. In fact we were expecting a brunette. Now, were just a little shocked about that fact. No big deal." Roderich managed to say in one breath.

"What he said." Elizabeta said agreeing with Roderich.

"Don't worry, I understand. People think I'm a brunette all the time." Madeline said as she slipped back on her beret.

"Well...Thanks, I guess." Elizabeta said.

"I feel informed now." Roderich said after.

"Um, I'm glad you guys know my natural hair color now." Madeline said.

"Oh, yeah. That's it, thanks a lot." Elizabeta said.

"Well, alright." And with that, she walked away to assist more table.

"Are you ready to go?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah, but instead of going for a walk in Budapest like always, how about we go for a ride to the Hungarian countryside?"

"...You have a car?"

Elizabeta laughed. "It's because I walk everywhere isn't it? Well that's only because all the places I go are within walking distance. So how 'bout it?"

"Well I suppose that breaking our everyday routine wouldn't be that bad."

Elizabeta smiled and grabbed a ten dollar bill and placed it on the table. After that, the both of them got up and headed towards Elizabeta's home. She unlocked the door and headed down the hallway and into the first door on the right.

She clapped her hand twice and the lights flicked on. Elizabeta squealed. "I just love doing that."

* * *

><p>Elizabeta drove her black compact car to the countryside which consisted of a dirt road, soft grass, and flower thought of the times when she and Gilbert was still together, and they would take walks in the fields almost every Sunday afternoon.<p>

"We can go for a walk in one of the fields you you'd like." She said to get her mind off of Gilbert.

Roderich nodded and Elizabeta parked the car.

"How do you suppose we gr over the fence?" Roderich asked asked as he waited for Elizabeta to get out of the car.

"Simple. We just jump over it." She said. Elizabeta moved back away form the fence and then took off running towards the fence. When she was close enough, the dived over the fence and tucked and rolled to break her fall.

"Looks easy right?" Elizabeta said on the other side of the fence.

"I guess it does." Roderich said slowly.

"Good, now it's your turn."

"Ooh there's absolutely no way I could hop over this fence. I think I'll climb over it."

"Okay, that's fine by me...Just know that you risk getting your pants ripped on the fence and I left my sewing kit at home."

Roderich sighed. Elizabeta was right. He _just_ got these pants last week! Why on earth would he want to rip them already?

He sighed again, "Well since I guess I have no choice but to jump over the fence. But, there's just one problem: I can't jump over fences."

"Oh. Well that's no problem! You could at least try right?" Elizabeta said with an encouraging smile.

"I-I don't think—"

Before Roderich could finish his sentence, Elizabeta grabbed his hands and laced them with hers.

"Please Roderich? I think you can do it. Besides, if you fall, I swear I'll catch you." She said softly.

Roderich was blushing.

Big surprise.

"O-ok. I guess there's no harm in trying." He said moving away from the fence.

"That's the spirit!" Elizabeta cheered, "Now all you have to do is dive over and tuck and roll after that. But don't roll too much, there's a hill not far from where I'm standing."

Roderich nodded and did exactly what Elizabeta did when she jumped over the fence. However, instead over tucking and rolling like she said, he fell into Elizabeta who lunged backwards and down the hill.

When they finally came to a stop, it was then Roderich and Elizabeta noticed that they had rolled down into a field of flowers.

"Roderich?" Elizabeta said who was pinned on her belly under Roderich.

"Yes?" He asked who seemed unharmed sitting on top of Elizabeta.

"You forgot to tuck and roll..Didn't you?"

"...Yes."

"Well," She started as she rolled over making Roderich fall backwards. "as you can see, that step is a very _important _step. Remember it next time would you?"

Roderich sat up and gave a weak smile. "I'll remember to tuck and roll next time Elizabeta, I promise."

Elizabeta gave a smile of her own. 'He promised.' She thought.

* * *

><p>They found a shady tree to sit under and they did what the always did: Talk. Talking to Roderich seemed like the funniest thing to do to Elizabeta. He really seemed to fill a huge void that's been in her life for the past 3 years. Because of her independence, she's never really had and guy friends since she wrote it...Did she even <em>like<em> being independent?

'Well of course I do.' She said to herself. 'These past 3 years has been amazing journey in my life, I can't just give up on it now.'

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Roderich said.

"Your like the best guy friend I've ever had." She said with a smile.

Roderich chucked. "That really means a lot Elizabeta. It really does. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that you and Madeline are the only female companions I've ever had."

"I could never believe that Roderich."

"Believe me when I say that I have a better chance at finding Waldo than another female companion."

Elizabeta wanted to laugh, so hard. But, she had manners and that would be rude if she were to laugh.

"Have you ever tried finding the source of your reasoning?" She said as evenly as she could.

"I did. Just recently actually. I believe that the reason is because ever since I was a child, I always distanced myself from the other children. I never went outside to play with the other children, I always stayed inside to learn the piano and eat all of the chocolate cake that I wanted."

Elizabeta laughed softly. "It seems that we were complete opposites when we were children. When I was a kid, I _stayed_ outside. I would come home with leaves in my hair from my 'exploring' and 'adventuring', and scratches on my arms and legs from fighting boys."

Now it was Roderich's time to laugh. "Well slowly grew out of that stage and actually grew up. Although, I sill love to eat cake and play piano of course. But I go outside more, so that's better. Then I met Madeline, who made me her new best friend as soon as we met, which I didn't mind. However, about 4 days later, I met Elizabeta Héderváry."

"Oh I remember that day. That was the day that my favorite blouse was ruined." Elizabeta mumbled under her breath.

"But right before you walked off, I grabbed your hand because—" Roderich stopped his sentence.

'Because I thought that a beautiful woman like you should be in my life which is why I asked If I could repay you with lunch? Is that what I was honestly going to say?' Roderich thought.

He had already faced the facts during the time that he was taking care of Elizabeta when she was ill. He liked her more than just a friend. But he could never tell her that, he valued his life more that that. But he wished that he could tell her so badly.

"—Because you wanted to tell me that you thought that my blouse must have looked so nice on me before you ruined it that you thought that lunch could solve all problems. Roderich? Aren't you 26 like me? You can't start forgetting things like that. You'll make me feel old. I don't want to feel old at 26...Maybe 27." She said with a laugh. Roderich laughed with her.

"So, when's your last day in Hungary?" Elizabeta asked after a while.

"September 28th."

"That long huh?"

Roderich nodded. "At least I'll still be here for Madeline's birthday."

"Really? When's her birthday?"

"September 16th."

Elizabeta smiled. "I think I want to throw her a birthday party."

Roderich smiled too. "That's not a bad idea."

"So I'm guessing I have your support on this right?"

"One hundred percent."

Elizabeta couldn't help herself, she hugged him tightly. "Thanks." She said after releasing him.

"You're welcome." He said with a small chuckle.

"So let's get started on planing this shall we?"

* * *

><p>Roderich and Elizabeta continued to talk and plan for the rest of the day. Literally.<p>

"Where did the sun go?" Elizabeta asked as she looked up at the milky twilight.

"I think it went down." Roderich said looking at the sky also.

"Gee, that thought never occurred to me Roderich. Thanks." She said dryly. "But seriously, did we actually spend all day out here talking?"

Roderich nodded. "Quite amazing isn't it?"

Now it was Elizabeta's turn to nod. "Well anyway, we should go now because once I feel sleepy, I might fall asleep while driving." She said getting up.

"Maybe I should drive." Roderich said as he got up after her.

While walking to the car, Elizabeta felt for her keys in her pocket. When she couldn't feel them, she turned around to walk back to the tree to see if the fell out there. The only thing that she forgot was Roderich was walking behind her and the root growing out of the ground that she hit her shoe on earlier. Therefore she tripped and fell on top of Roderich.

And there lips met in the sweetest surprise kiss you could imagine.

* * *

><p>AN How many of you guys were expecting this? xD Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon! :) And Please, If you guys want this story to keep going, I need some reviews! D: Can we fix that please? :D


	7. Middle 'C'

A/N This is kind of a ' I'm still sorry if you guys thought I was dead present^_^; ' Another chapter!:D Enjoy!:)

* * *

><p>She actually kissed him.<p>

And he kissed her back.

If only her life was this simple, she would have kissed him forever, however, she was Independent. But as of this moment, she could care less right now. Right now, she would make the most out of tonight and worry about it all tomorrow. Tonight, she was happy for the first time in 3 years.

For what seemed like years, they finally broke apart. "I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. It was an accident, I swear it was." They whispered at the same time.

"It's okay." They once again, whispered together. Then,Elizabeta did what seemed like the only thing she could do at that time: She laughed. Grabbing her sides and rolling over on her side, she howled with laughter.

Roderich watched her as she laughed, and soon, he also found himself laughing right beside her.

Elizabeta knew that she should enjoy this moment with a good laugh because as soon as she got home, she would spend the next few days mopping around and being depressed until she talked herself into being back to normal. But the _both of them_ could use a good laugh.

Elizabeta continued laughing as she rolled over on her belly. She stopped laughing when something poked her in her pulled out what poked her and out jingled her keys.

At that moment, Roderich and Elizabeta had never laughed so hard so hard in their lives.

* * *

><p>As Roderich drove home, he sneaked a glance at Elizabeta who was sound asleep. He smiled softly, 'When she said that when she's sleepy, she's going to sleep..She meant it.' His thoughts stayed on Elizabeta the whole car ride home.<p>

Roderich wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up in the morning, for he had already knew the possible consequences of kissing an independent woman.

'What if the penalty is death? Or worse, a frying pan to the face?' He thought as a shiver went down his back as he thought about his the consequences of his actions.

However, if the independent woman was no one other than Elizabeta Héderváry (Which it was.), then at least he would die happy knowing that he kissed the lady that he loved.

Lady that he loved.

Did he really love Elizabeta?

He sighed, never had he felt this way about a woman before. Whenever he was around Elizabeta, he never seemed so happy in his life. With her, it seemed that she was the only on that could tell a joke and he would actually laugh...Elizabeta had a very adorable laugh...And smile.

He also loved how she always smelled of Sweet Vanilla or Cinnamon Apple. However, his favorite thing about Elizabeta was her hair. He loved how her curly hair would always bounce with every step she took.

And little did he know, that the more he thought about Elizabeta, the more he fell in love with her.

Roderich took the last turn on the street that Elizabeta lived on. He parked the car in the garage, got out of the car in into the dark garage. He clapped his hands twice and the lights flicked on.

Roderich smiled, "I can see how one can enjoy turning on lights like that." He said as her walked around to the passenger side. Roderich opened Elizabeta's door and carefully picked he up so that she wouldn't wake up. He carried her inside and to bed. After that, he slipped off her shoes and and pulled her cover over her.

Unaware of his actions, Roderich started to run his fingers through Elizabeta's hair. He _always_ wanted to touch her hair. Usually he wouldn't even touch his _own _like this, but her hair was just..._amazing_ to him. Every time he ran his fingers through her curly locks, it would just bounce back.

Suddenly, Roderich untangled his hand from Elizabeta's hair to cover his yawn. He was tired, but he_ really_ didn't want to stop playing in her hair. He sighed. 'I guess I should really get some sleep right now.' He thought.

Roderich pushed the hair that fell into her face and softly said, "Good night Elizabeta." With that, he turned off the light and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elizabeta found herself still in the clothes she had on yesterday. 'How did I get in my bed?' She thought as she pulled off the covers and walked out of her room.<p>

When she walked into the living room, she wasn't surprised to see Roderich asleep on the couch. She noticed that he didn't have any cover on him. Had he been cold all night? 'I hope not?' She thought as she covered him up with the Throw Blanket.

After that, she waled into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She took a mug out of the cabinets and sat down at the dinning room table.

While she sat at the table, she looked in the living room where she saw Roderich still asleep on the couch. As she continued to gaze at Roderich, she thought back to last night. Honestly, her stomach still kind of hurt from laughing so hard last night. Then, she thought about the reason why she was laughing.

Elizabeta frowned and rested her head on the table. 'How could I have been so stupid as to kiss a man?' She thought.

"Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta looked up to see Roderich still wrapped in the Throw Blanket.

"Good morning Roderich." She said with a fake smile.

Roderich smiled back. "Good morning."

There was a soft beep into the kitchen and Elizabeta got up from the table with the coffee mug in her hand.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She said walking into the kitchen.

"A cup of coffee sounds nice." Roderich said walking into the kitchen with Elizabeta. He pulled out a coffee mug and Elizabeta poured the coffee in for him.

"Thank you." He said.

They both sat in the dining room drinking coffee in the silence.

"Um, Elizabeta? Are you okay? You look worried." Roderich asked.

Elizabeta sighed softly, but continued to smile. "I'm fine Roderich, thank you for worrying about me though."

Roderich slightly frowned. "I don't think that your telling the truth Elizabeta. You can tell me if it's a secret, I promise I won't tell another soul."

Elizabeta's heart sank. 'He promised.' She thought. Whenever Roderich promised, she felt like it was a _need_ to tell him. She didn't know why she thought that, she just...did.

"Well you see, I'm independent right?"

"Right."

"And I kissed you last night."

Roderich blushed, "That is correct."

Elizabeta started to tear up. "And-and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." As she continued to talk, she actually started to cry.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"I-I mean, how am I supposed to stay independent if I just keep going around kissing hundreds of guys like I'm some slut?" She yelled.

As much as Roderich _didn't_ understand, he tried his best to be understanding. Were _all_ girls like this? Is this what happens when they release all of the feelings they had bottled up inside of them? So many questions ran through Roderich's head, but he chose to ignore them and help Elizabeta. He got up and gave her his handkerchief.

"There, there," He said rubbing her back. "Technically, you just kissed me and _didn't_ go around kissing hundreds of of guys all willy-nilly. So in conclusion, you're not a...slut."

"Roderich?" Elizabeta said.

"Yes?"

"Don't say slut. Slut:Is a bad word. Never say slut."

"But you just said it 3 times in 1 sentence."

"Well, that's because I'm an adult."

"Am I not 26-years-old?"

Elizabeta laughed, "I didn't mean it that way."

"No, no, no. This is perfect. I am no longer 26, but 6. Now, I can go back to eating nothing but chocolate cake and playing the the piano all of the time. And what's best is that I no longer have to worry about a single thing."

Elizabeta laughed even more.

"Do you feel better now?" Roderich asked.

"Kinda."

"Well I have a method that I always use whenever I'm down. Maybe it'll work."

"Well what is it?" Elizabeta asked.

"How about you get cleaned up first and meet me at The Shadow's?" Roderich said with a smile.

Elizabeta smiled back. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Elizabeta opened the door to The Shadow's Cafe where she she found Roderich sitting at the piano. She walked over and sat down next to him. "I knew playing the piano cheered you up." She said with a smile.<p>

Roderich smiled back. "Are there any songs you want me to play?"

Elizabeta thought for a moment. "If I tell my request you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"Can you play the first level of _Super Mario Brother's?_ If you know that song."

Roderich smiled. "Some request you have there, but I know the song. I used to play it as a child all the time." He said looking for the key that it's played in. When he found it, he instantly started playing and Elizabeta started humming along.

When he was done, Elizabeta couldn't stop grinning. "That was amazing."

"Do you want me to play the 2nd level also?" He asked.

"NO!" She instantly yelled making Roderich jump."

She smiled sheepishly, "I mean no. It's just that the 2nd level song kinda creeped me me out as a kid. Every time I played it, I would always mute my television. The same goes for that one level with the castle."

"Level 4?"

"Yeah! That level!" She said before she started laughing.

"I can also play 'Green Hill Zone' from _Sonic:The Hedgehog_."

"Well you should play it like, right now." Elizabeta said smiling.

Roderich nodded and searched for the key the song was played in. Like before, as soon as he found the key he started playing. And like before, Elizabeta hummed along.

After he finished playing, Elizabeta couldn't stop grinning. (again) "That was amazing." She said again.

"Thank you," Roderich replied, "Now, are there any other songs you would like me to play?"

"Um, instead of a request for a song, do you think you could teach me how to play the piano?" She asked shyly.

Roderich smiled. "I would love to teach you. Do you know anything about the piano?"

"Oh! I know this." She said and pressed middle 'C'.

"...That's it?"

"Yeah. That's all."

"Just middle 'C'?"

"Yep."

Roderich chuckled. "Well I know we have _a lot_ to work on, starting with the basics."

"Like what?"

"Well things such as major, minor, and chromatic scales, reading sheet music, cords, etc."

"Well let's get started." Elizabeta said happily.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta was a very fast learner, and Roderich was a very good teacher. He taught her everything he said he would. By the end of her lesson, she had made her first cord... Roderich has never been so proud.<p>

It was needless to say that Elizabeta actually forgot about being depressed. In truth, learning about the piano and having so much fun while doing it almost made her forget about the whole day yesterday.

"Roderich? Elizabeta?"

They looked up simultaneously to see Francis leaning over on the piano.

"You do know it's 8 right?" He said.

Roderich and Elizabeta exchanged looks. Had it been 8 o'clock already? Last time Roderich checked his watch, it said 4:45. He gazed at his watch again.

"Well what do you know? It's 8 o'clock. That means it's time to start." Roderich said.

Elizabeta nodded and scampered off to her usual seat in the café.

"Well now that that's taken care of," Francis said over the microphone, "We can get started. Good evening everyone. I'm Francis Bonnefoy, owner of The Shadow's Café. I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, you're always appreciated here. Now I will turn the microphone over to Madeline Benoit who will be sharing some of her poetry with us." And with that, he handed the mic. over to Madeline who was sitting up straight on the mumbled a 'Thank you sir.' and started to speak.

"Hello everyone. I'm Madeline Benoit waitress at The Shadow's Café and when I'm not working I'm at home, writing poetry and I just thought it would be nice to share some with you all tonight." She said and took a deep breath.

_Dig_

_I dig, you dig, we dig._

_He digs, she digs, they dig._

_We all dig._

_It's not a very beautiful poem, but it's certainty very deep._

The crowd erupted with laughter.

* * *

><p>AN Done!:D Hope you guys liked it! Hopefully, Chapter 8 will be here soon! (Fingers crossed!)

_**Important**_ _**Note:**_ You guys honestly don't know what good do to me. When ever I get a review, I almost die of happiness inside:) Words can't describe my gratitude towards you guys support of this story, but all I can say right now is thank you. Thank you _sooo_ much, and _please_ keep reviewing because your guys reviews are the fuel to the fire. That's it everyone. Until the next chapter you guys.


	8. Madeline Likes Him

A/N I started naming my chapters now:) I HATE unnamed chapters, I always loose what chapter I'm on when I read, so I hope naming them helped!:D

* * *

><p>It was a busy morning at The Shadows Café, but neither Roderich or Elizabeta mined at all. Roderich simply read the paper while Elizabeta watched Madeline go from table to table taking orders and picking up plates.<p>

When she walked past Elizabeta, she grabbed her shirt. "Lizzie, could you please stop doing that?" Madeline said as she turned to Elizabeta.

"Well I apologize Maddie, but I couldn't help but notice all of the work your piling upon yourself. You should slow down."

Madeline sighed. "Lizzie, you worry too much. I'm perfectly fine. Besides, if I slow down now, then I'll never have these orders completed."

"You should still slow down regardless." She said in an authoritative tone.

Madeline scoffed and turned to Roderich. "Roderich, can you please tell Elizabeta that I'm perfectly fine going at the pace I'm at?"

"Madeline listen to Elizabeta." Roderich said without looking up at the paper.

Elizabeta gave a small smirk and looked back up Madeline."Slow down. Besides, today is a special occasion."

"September 16th." Roderich said finally looking up from the paper.

Madeline grinned. "You guys remembered?"

"Of course, today is the day that the new season of my favorite soap opera starts." Elizabeta said with a grin of her own.

Madeline frowned and hung her head. "I'm going back to work."

"And remember to slow down your pace young lady." Elizabeta said after her.

"Ok! Gosh I will! Now you can stop reminding me." Madeline whined like a little teenager as she walked away.

Elizabeta smiled. She loved Madeline as a daughter And she was pretty sure that Roderich felt the same about Madeline also. 'I have a feeling that I would be an amazing mother.' She thought and smiled to herself.

"I must say that Madeline's birthday plan is going quite smoothly." Roderich said folding the newspaper back to its original nodded in agreement.

As Roderich and Elizabeta continued to talk a out Madeline's birthday plan,The front door opened and the bell at the top of the door went off. In walked a tall man with brown mopy hair, olive colored skin, green eyes like Elizabeta's, and the cutest grin on his face.

When he sat down, Madeline walked over to him and politely handed him a menu. "Hello and welcome to The Shadow's Café. I'm Madeline and ill be your waitress for today. As you look over the menu,is there anything you would like to drink?"

The man looked up and smiled at her which made her heart somewhat flutter. "Can I have a cappuccino please?"

Madeline smiled."One cappuccino coming up." And with that, she went of to give the man his coffee with a small blush on her face.

Elizabeta grinned. "Madeline likes him." She said in a dreamy voice.

"How do you even know that?" Roderich asked.

"Well duh. Obviously she likes him because she can't stop blushing every time she looks at him. And he can't stop looking at her with that cute goofy grin of his, So its a definite fact that he likes her too."

Roderich still didn't understand, but tried his best. Do only girls notice little things like this? Why do girls become so...bubbly when they notice things like this? Once again, he ignored the questions swarming in his mind, and went back to Elizabeta who was still talking.

"—so if she actually likes him, she would have to make the first move simply because shes the waitress and it would be kinda weird if he—"

"Aren't you somewhat over thinking this?" Roderich suddenly asked.

Elizabeta giggled. "You may think think I'm over thinking this, but to be honest, every girl gets like this when love is on the air...However, not a lot of girls can see things like this when there going though it."

"So its possible that Madeline doesn't even know that she likes him? That she just think he's attractive?" Elizabeta smiled. "Exactly."

"Well, when will she know that she likes him?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that depends on her. That depends on if she actually wants to get to know him or just him be another costumer at The Shadow's Café...Does that make sense to you?"

"Actually, yes. Yes it does." Roderich said with a small smile.

Madeline came back to the table with a cappuccino in her hand. "One cappuccino." She said smiling.

He mumbled a 'thank you' and drunk some of his cappuccino. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Well if I just have the cute waitress named 'Madeline' then I'll be fine." The man said with a charming smile.

Madeline was red as a tomato. "That was very sweet of you thank you sir."

"Please, call me Antonio."

"Ok, Antonio. Well you can call me Madeline."

"Ok, Madeline." The way he said her name with such an accent made Madeline's heart do backflips.

"You have an amazing accent. May I ask where your from?"

"I'm from Spain touring Hungary for the first time in my life. You also have an accent, where are you from?"

"I'm from France working here for about 4 years now but I've lived in Hungary for 8 years."

* * *

><p>The busy morning turned into a slow afternoon. As Madeline and Antonio continued to talk, Roderich and Elizabeta continued to watch.<p>

"Do you think that shes realized that she likes him yet?" Elizabeta nodded.

"I think she has." Madeline enjoyed talking to Antonio. She had already learned so much about him.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?" She asked him.

"Since I was 12. I would love to play you a song one day. Do you play an instrument?" Antonio asked.

"I play the piano. But not a lot of people know that, only my boss does. However, I'm still an armature that only knows _one _song."

"Can you play it for me?"

"Well I suppose I can." She said getting up and walking over to the piano.

Once she sat down and found the key the song is played in, she started the song. Roderich and Elizabeta mouths dropped at the same time. They looked at Madeline. Then back at each other, and back to Madeline.

Suddenly, Elizabeta grinned."I know this song." She said and started to sing the words.

_Making my way downtown_  
><em> Walking fast<em>  
><em> Faces pass<em>  
><em> And I'm home bound<em>

_ Staring blankly ahead_  
><em> Just making my way<em>  
><em> Making a way<em>  
><em> Through the crowd<em>

_ And I need you_  
><em> And I miss you<em>  
><em> And now I wonder...<em>

_ If I could fall_  
><em> Into the sky<em>  
><em> Do you think time<em>  
><em> Would pass me by<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em> A thousand miles<em>  
><em> If I could <em>  
><em> Just see you<em>  
><em> Tonight<em>

_ It's always times like these_  
><em> When I think of you<em>  
><em> And I wonder<em>  
><em> If you ever <em>  
><em> Think of me<em>

_ 'Cause everything's so wrong_  
><em> And I don't belong<em>  
><em> Living in your<em>  
><em> Precious memories<em>

_ 'Cause I need you_  
><em> And I miss you<em>  
><em> And now I wonder...<em>

_ If I could fall_  
><em> Into the sky<em>  
><em> Do you think time<em>  
><em> Would pass me by<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em> A thousand miles<em>  
><em> If I could <em>  
><em> Just see you<em>  
><em> Tonight<em>

_ And I, I_  
><em> Don't want to let you know<em>  
><em> I, I<em>  
><em> Drown in your memory<em>  
><em> I, I<em>  
><em> Don't want to let this go<em>  
><em> I, I<em>  
><em> Don't...<em>

_ Making my way downtown_  
><em> Walking fast<em>  
><em> Faces pass<em>  
><em> And I'm home bound<em>

_ Staring blankly ahead_  
><em> Just making my way<em>  
><em> Making a way<em>  
><em> Through the crowd<em>

_ And I still need you_  
><em> And I still miss you<em>  
><em> And now I wonder...<em>

_ If I could fall_  
><em> Into the sky<em>  
><em> Do you think time<em>  
><em> Would pass us by<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em> A thousand miles<em>  
><em> If I could <em>  
><em> Just see you...<em>

_ If I could fall_  
><em> Into the sky<em>  
><em> Do you think time<em>  
><em> Would pass me by<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em> A thousand miles<em>  
><em> If I could <em>  
><em> Just see you<em>  
><em> If I could <em>  
><em> Just hold you<em>  
><em> Tonight<em>

"Oh Lizzie, you sing so beautifully ." Madeline said after she was done playing.

Elizabeta giggled. "Well you play beautifully."

"_Sí señorita_, that was very well played." Antonio chimed in.

Madeline smiled. "Thank you, Antonio."

"So, you sing?" Roderich said gesturing to Elizabeta.

"A little." She said with a smile.

"And you play the piano?" Roderich said now gesturing to Madeline.

"A little." She replied like Elizabeta, smile and all.

Roderich smiled. 'I must be very lucky considering the fact that I am friends with two beautiful, talented women.' He thought.

* * *

><p><em><em>Sadness is blue. <em>_

__It tastes like salt water, __

__And smells like old clothes, __

__cold and unworn. __

__Sadness is a girl, running in the night, __

__It sounds like sobs of pain. __

__And feels like ice.__

Madeline was upset, you could tell by her poem she said. Even though she seemed happy all day, she really wasn't. 'You would think that Boss, Lizzie and Roderich would remember my birthday.' She thought. There wasn't a single person that told her 'Happy Birthday' all day, and now she was highly upset. Antonio and Elizabeta left shortly before her poetry session and it seemed like forever since she last saw Francis...

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked Elizabeta with a bouquet of birthday balloons and Antonio right behind her with a bouquet of White Lilies.

"Good evening everyone. Today is a special day because today is our very own Madeline Benoit's birthday, so if you don't mind helping me sing happy birthday to her..."

With that being said, Roderich started playing the 'Happy Birthday' and everyone sung along with the song. While everyone continued to sing, Francis came out of the kitchen with a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting, rainbow sprinkles and a pink, lit, candle in the center of it. Madeline took the cupcake off the tray and smiled at him. He smiled back, softly kissed her on the cheek and started to sing with everyone else.

_"—Happy Birthday dear Madeline,_

_happy birthday to you."_

"Make a wish sweetheart." Elizabeta whispered.

Madeline closed her eyes and wished, 'I wish Antonio would ask me out on a date, yes that would make me oh so happy.'

After that, she blew out the candle and everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday _señorita_." Antonio said and gave her the flowers.

Madeline grinned and held the flowers close to her, White Lilies were her favorite.

As Elizabeta sat her bouquet of balloons on top of the piano, Madeline grabbed the microphone.

_I want to tell you "Thank you,"_  
><em>But it doesn't seem enough.<em>  
><em>Words don't seem sufficient-<em>  
><em>"Blah, blah" and all that stuff.<em>

_Please know I have deep feelings_  
><em>About your generous act.<em>  
><em>I really appreciate you;<em>  
><em>You're special, and that's a fact.<em>

When she finished, she blew a small kiss to the crowd.

* * *

><p>"I should really get going, it's almost 1 in the morning." Antonio said walking towards the door.<p>

"I'll escort you out." Madeline said right behind him.

"I had a wonderful day today and it was a pleasure meeting you Madeline." Antonio said extending a hand.

Madeline shook his hand and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you also."

"Are you doing anything this Saturday? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um, no noting at all."

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me this Saturday."

Madeline's heart sunk and she seemed like a lost for words. Surprisingly she managed to come up with the words, "Yes, I would love to."

"Pick you up here at around 7?"

"Here at seven is fine with me."

Antonio grinned. "Great, I'll see you then Madeline." With that he softly kissed her on the cheek and set off down the stairs.

Madeline touched where Antonio kissed her, and grinned widely. She went back inside and continued to grin.

"What happened?" Elizabeta asked.

"Antonio asked me out on a date this Saturday." Madeline said bouncing up and down like a little kid.

Elizabeta gasped hugged Madeline. Together, they jumped up and down and screamed like two gitty school girls.

Madeline had never been so happy in her life.

* * *

><p>AN I just _had_ Spain in here because if France and Prussia is already in here, why not put Spain in here too? :D Sorry for the lack of AusHun in this chapter, it was a filler anyway. ^_^' Anyway I hope you guys liked it regardless!:D And be prepared for the next chapter because it's about to go down y'all! xD

**And another thing:** _If anyone reading this story is really good at drawing, show me! :D If you guys want to draw your favorite parts of this story, go right ahead, I don't mind one bit. If there's anything I love, it's fanart. ^.^_


	9. When Your Happy

A/N Chapter 9! enjoy!:D

* * *

><p>Elizabeta rolled out of bed and onto the floor. "Oww." She whined.<p>

"Gee, that is he last time I stay out until 2 in the morning laughing and giggling with Madeline." She said to herself as she got us from the floor and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed for the day.

After getting dressed, Elizabeta walked into the kitchen and took the box of 'Special K' off of the refrigerator and a bowl out of the cabinet. Then, she poured the cereal into the bowl and leaned over to the fridge to get the milk. Surprisingly, the blue top milk carton was no where to be found.

Elizabeta sighed softly. 'I should really start checking for milk before I pour the damn cereal.' She thought.

Elizabeta poured the bowl of cereal back into the box, closed the box, and put it back on top of the fridge. She grabbed her jacket and keys and walked down the street to the Super Market.

* * *

><p>'So not only do I have to buy this stupid red top milk, but its a whole dollar more than the blue top milk I always get. What is this economy coming to?' She thought.<p>

Elizabeta grabbed a carton of milk and placed it into cart and set off to a check out lane. When she turned the corner, her shopping cart hit someone else's and she backed up.

"I'm terribly sorry I should have watched where I was going." She said looking down, too embarrassed to look up.

"It's alright, the awesome me is not hurt, so all is well." A voice said.

Elizabeta shut her eyes and massaged her temples. "Gil how many times do I have too tell you—." She instantly began but stopped. Why did she just say that? Had she already known that it was Gilbert without even looking out him? Maybe it was the sound of his voice. Or maybe it was the stupid thing he said. Ignoring her questions and thoughts, she looked up to see no one other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

He smiled sheepishly. "So you still choose to lecture me every chance you get huh?"

Elizabeta sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Gil, what are you doing in Hungary? I thought you moved back to Berlin."

"Well I did. Its just that I'm in town for a couple of days because Sophia wanted to visit her grandfather."

Elizabeta tilted her head in confusion. "Sophia?"

As if on cue, a tall, voluptuous, blue eyed, blonde woman appeared before the both of them with grocery items in her hands. She placed them in the cart and grinned."Well it looks like I win this round of 'Grocery Adventures'."

Elizabeta gripped the handle bars so tightly her knuckles turned white. Was this the girl? Was she the girl that Gilbert slept with 3 years ago? Was she the girl that made her and Gilbert's relationship fall apart? All of her thoughts were drowned out by the sound of Gilbert speaking again. "Sophia, this is an old friend of mine, Elizabeta Héderváry. Liz, this is my wife, Sophia."

"Nice to meet you." Sophia said smiling and extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sophia." Elizabeta said with a fake smile. As much as she wanted to grab her by her flawless blonde hair, fling her on the ground, claw out her gorgeous blue eyes and call her all types of names that she saw fit for her, she didn't. Elizabeta had much more control than that.

Sophia grabbed Gilbert's hand and laced her fingers with his.

Then Gilbert pulled her close and wrapped arm around her slender waist.

Elizabeta couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. She remembered when Gilbert grabbed her waist like that. She remembered when they would play 'Grocery. Adventures' every time they would go shopping. She remembered it all, and she missed it all too.

"I-I should get going. It was good seeing you again Gilbert, and you got some guy on your hands Sophia."

Sophia smiled. "I figured that out when we met 4 years ago, and when he asked for my hand in marriage a year after that."

Elizabeta was sure that if she were to grab on to the shopping cart handle bars any tighter, that the handles would break. But she continued to force a smile and said, "That's good. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Well, I'm off. Goodbye now."

* * *

><p>When Elizabeta got home, she put her carton of milk in the fridge and she went to her room. She didn't sit down, she just paced back and forth.<p>

_'I figured that out when we met 4 years ago, and when he asked for my hand in marriage a year after that.'_

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She wasn't stupid, and Gil knew that very well. Elizabeta put together two and two as soon as Sophia said that. Elizabeta still couldn't believe that Gilbert was cheating on her for over a year. Now that made her blood absolutely boil.

She picked up the bed side lamp and threw it towards her closet door. The lamp was left in colorful shards of ceramic glass on the floor.

Once Elizabeta started, she didn't stop.

She completely trashed her room. She threw the pillows of her bed, slammed everything off of her desk, and threw clothes everywhere. She screamed and Meanwhile, Roderich was standing outside of her front door which was slightly cracked. He opened the door fully and walked in. A crashing sound came from Elizabeta's room, instantly he ran off to see what was the matter.

When he opened the door he found Elizabeta forcefully ripping the curtains off, leaving them to fall on the ground. Her room was already a mess and she was still going at it as she continued to throw clothes everywhere. Roderich ran over to her and grabbed her by the waist, and made sure that her arms were by her side so she couldn't touch anything else. Elizabeta tried her best to slip out of his hold, but he was too strong.

Elizabeta sighed and stopped trying. Her breathing labored and she started shaking. She collapsed on her knees and broke down in tears. Roderich was down by her side hugging her. Elizabeta looked up at Roderich and threw her arms around him and continued to cry on his solder. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"It's ok. Just let it all out. It's ok." He whispered.

She cried for about an hour before she stopped. Elizabeta grabbed a pillow from the floor and climbed in the bed clutching the pillow close to her chest. Roderich sat in the bed with her.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

She nodded.

Roderich mumbled an 'okay' and went off to the Kitchen. Five minutes latter, he came back with two cups of camomile tea. He gave her a cup and sat in the bed in front of her Indian Style. "Now do you want to tell me about it?"

Elizabeta told him everything. She told him about Gil, about her deceleration, and about what happened today.

"God I feel so stupid. I never even suspected a thing. Even though he would come home late, even though he would take hours to come back home from the grocery store, and even though he would come home without an appetite. I trusted him _so_, _so_, much. I mean, I've known him all my life. Why wouldn't I trust him?" The anger was starting to swell up inside of her again and her grip tightened on the empty tea cup.

"But while I was relying on my years of trust with him, he was screwing around with some home wrecking whore!" Elizabeta screamed. She wound her arm back with the tea cup in her hand, prepared to destroy yet another ceramic item.

"Elizabeta Héderváry do not throw that cup!" Roderich yelled.

Elizabeta blinked and dropped the cup on the bed. She felt so embarrassed being yelled at like a little child.

"I didn't mean to yell at you—" Roderich started.

"No, it's okay. I should really stop throwing things when I'm angry." She said blushing.

"But really, why would he do something like that?" She asked, "I don't know what I could have done wrong, and I still ask myself that question to this day. Like, if I were to do something differently, would we still be together?"

As she continued to talk, her voice started to crack and the tears started to collect at the rims of her eyes. Elizabeta blinked and the tears spilled out. "Would he had not cheated? Would _we_ be married by now?" She sniffled and sighed.

Roderich took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. "Don't blame yourself. He started.

"Besides, I highly doubt that you could ever be a problem in a relationship." He said with a small grin.

Elizabeta looked up at Roderich as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "Believe me when I say that you have noting to worry about. Everything will work out in the end."

"But...its been 'the end' for 3 years."

"Well, is it worked out?"

"Of course not." She said out loud. 'Well it seems that way. But _why _does it seem that way?' she thought to herself.

"Then it's not the end."

"But I don't understand, when will it be the end?"

"When your happy Elizabeta. When you're content with your life, it will then be the end."

Elizabeta dried up the last of her tears, and tried to give back Roderich's handkerchief, but he declined.

"You hold on to that. It seems you use it more than I do anyway."

Elizabeta smiled and tightened her grip on the handkerchief.

"I'll keep it forever and ever. Thank you." She said and leaned over to hug him.

"Dammit. I have to clean up my room." She muttered when she released him.

"I'll help you." Roderich said.

* * *

><p>With the help of Roderich,Elizabeta's room was back to normal. By the time they were done, it was night Elizabeta changed into her nightgown and gave Roderich pajamas to change in.<p>

Roderich yawned, "Am I the only one that's tired?"

Looking at him made Elizabeta yawn also. "Nope, I'm pretty sleepy too."

She said getting under the covers. "Well I'm going to bed. Good night Elizabeta." Roderich said walking to the door.

"Um Roderich?" Elizabeta called out at the last minute.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind sleeping in here with me tonight? I don't really feel like sleeping alone." She asked.

Roderich smiled softly, " I don't mind at all." He said and crawled in he bed behind Elizabeta.

Elizabeta slipped Roderich's hand in hers. They were surprisingly warm. "Roderich promise me. Promise me that there will be an end someday and I'll finally be happy and content with my life."

Roderich gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Elizabeta, I can only wish that I could make such promises—"

"But your the only person in my life that can keep such promises. Every promise you've made to me you've kept. I know that this promise won't be any different."

Roderich simply smiled at Elizabeta's beliefs in him. "Elizabeta Héderváry, I promise that there will be an end someday and that you will finally be happy and content with you life."

Elizabeta smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Roderich." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He whispered right before he went to sleep.

'He promised.' Was the last thought Elizabeta had before she drifted off into a soundless sleep in the arms of Roderich Edelstien.

* * *

><p>AN I told you it was about to go down in this chapter Liz needs to control her anger and NOT throw things. xD Anyway, I couldn't help myself with the last part...Im a sucker for fluff. :) Anyway, review? :3


	10. The Replacement Waitress

A/N Sorry it took a minute you guys, I've been sick.(And I still am)-_- And I'm sorry if it kinda sucks, Im starting to loose inspiration. ._. But it's another chapter at least. ^-^' And there's an important note(In the A/N) at the bottom

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, early, misty morning, and the sun was almost ready to rise. Elizabeta woke up with headache that begged for relieving. Oh so carefully, Elizabeta slipped out of Roderich's arms and out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the bottle of Motrin and opened it. 'This is why I don't like crying for long periods of time. These headaches tend to wake me up when I'm done crying.' She thought as she took one of the tablets and drunk some of the water from the sink.<p>

The day was Saturday, and she was pretty sure of that. 2 days after Madeline's birthday, and the day of Madeline's date with Antonio. Elizabeta smiled. 'I knew Madeline liked him.' She thought. Elizabeta walked back in her room and carefully sat in her bed to see when Roderich would wake up.

This was the 2nd time Roderich saved her. He saved her from a whole week of depression from the time she fell on top of him and kissed him, then there was last night. If it wasn't, for him, God knows what she could have gotten herself into.

As she looked at Roderich, she smiled. He was even cute when he was asleep. Actually, he looked like a little baby that had been taking a nap. Elizabeta reached out to play with the one piece of curly hair separated from the rest if his hair. She tried to flatten it out, but it bounced back up and curled to its usual position.

Upset by her result, Elizabeta tried to flatten down the piece of hair again with a little more force.

It still didn't work.

Each time she tried to flatten it out, Elizabeta would add more force.

"Elizabeta," Roderich without opening his eyes and in a sleepy voice.

Elizabeta's heart actually…fluttered. She had absolutely no idea why, but she adored a guy's tired voice. Elizabeta thought that it was the 2nd cutest thing next to a newborn's laugh.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"May I ask why you are repeatedly hitting me on my head?" He again asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was hitting you. All I was trying to do was flatten down that curly piece of hair that's always sticking up."

"Well if you are going to resume beating me on my head, which I hope you don't, I think you should know that it will _neve_r flatten out. It's been there since I was 1 and I'm pretty sure it will remain there until I'm 101."

"Oh, o-ok. Sorry…again."

"It's ok. Just go back to sleep, sweetheart." Roderich said and turned over.

Elizabeta crawled back under the covers and turned over. "Good night sweetheart, I love you." Roderich mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Elizabeta's heart sank. Did he really just say that? Did he mean it? Then again, he was talking in a sleepy voice. Maybe, just maybe, he was dreaming. Besides, she and Roderich were friends and _just_ friends.

'Maybe he really was just dreaming. I mean, Roderich doesn't _actually_ love me…Right?' Elizabeta still wasn't sure, but she just tucked it in the back of her mind for later.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Elizabeta again slipped off the bed and onto the floor. Her constant swearing and whining woke Roderich up.<p>

"Such words Elizabeta." He said as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Oh, so I get a scolding instead of a 'are you ok?'" She mumbled and grabbed his hand.

Roderich smiled. "Sorry, are you ok?"

"Oh how sweet of you to ask. I'm ok, thank you." She said in a sweet voice.

Roderich sat up and stretched. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept really good, surprisingly. How about you?"

"I slept good too, but I had the strangest dream."

"Really? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, it was about you and me, and we were married for about a year." He said with a small blush.

"Ok, go on." Elizabeta said.

"And we were asleep, but then all of a sudden you started hitting me upside my head. So when I asked you why you were doing it, you said that you were trying to flatten down my curly piece of hair. Then I told you that—" "You told me that it will _never_ flatten out and that It's been there since you were was 1 and it will remain there until you're 101."

"Exactly, but how did you know that?"

"Because that really did happen, like early this morning."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"So you really _were_ hitting me in head?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"But I still don't understand. If my dream wasn't actually a dream, then why were we married?"

Elizabeta shrugged. "Maybe it started out as a dream but, was interfered with reality."

Roderich nodded. "Yes, either that, _or_ I could have been just half asleep."

Elizabeta thought about it, then shook her head. "I like my idea more. It sounds more realistic."

"Of course, what was I thinking with with my unrealistic idea?" He said dryly.

Elizabeta giggled."Ok, all sarcasm aside,—"

"Wait," Roderich suddenly interrupted, "Did I happen to call you any terms of endearment like, 'Darling' or 'Honey' or—"

"Sweetheart."

"Exactly, or—"

"No I'm saying that's what you called me. You called me sweetheart, twice."

"Well, did I tell you 'I love you.'?" He asked softly.

There was a short pause and Elizabeta wordlessly nodded.

"I apologize, I didn't mean what I said, really." He said out loud. But in his mind, he was really thinking, 'Roderich, what on earth are you saying? Of course you meant it. For goodness sake, stop being and idiot and tell her that you meant it.' But like always, he pushed his thoughts aside and reminded himself that she was an independent woman.

Elizabeta just nodded again. She was again at a loss for words. But why was she at a loss for words? Roderich just said he didn't mean what he said, so why was she at a loss for words? Usually she would just brush it off, and maybe even laugh about it...Why wasn't she doing that now?

Had she wanted him to say he actually meant it?

"Um, anyway," She said, wanting desperately to get her mind off of her thoughts, "setting all of that aside, I'm starving, let's go to The Shadow's for brunch."

Roderich smiled. "Sure, I'll meet you there in about an hour."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Roderich and Elizabeta." Madeline greeted.<p>

"Good morning." They said simultaneously. Roderich and Elizabeta sat down at there usual spot while Madeline went to go and get their usual coffee.

"Are you excited about your date with Antonio tonight?" Elizabeta asked Madeline when she came back.

Madeline grinned. "Of course I am. The only thing that sucks is that I'll probably have to cancel it because I can't find anyone to cover the rest of my shift." She said with a small sigh.

"Non sense. You are going on that date if it's the last thing you do. I'll cover your shift tonight." She said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Why not? I think it'll be fun to be a waitress for a couple of hours." She said with a grin.

Madeline wrapped her arms around Elizabeta's body quickly and tightly. "Thank you Lizzie, how can I ever repay you?"

"Well if you let me do your make up, then your debt is paid."

Madeline grinned. "You got it."

* * *

><p>"Maddie, would you please stop blinking? Antonio will be here in like 15 minutes and we'll never have any this done if you keep blinking." Elizabeta said as she tried to apply eyeliner.<p>

"Sorry, it just feels weird." Madeline replied innocently.

Elizabeta sighed and started on the next eye, "It's okay. I understand that its hard to keep still when its your first time wearing eyeliner."

Madeline scoffed. "This is not my first time wearing eyeliner."

"Oh yeah? Name one time you've wore eyeliner."

"Well there was this one time in college—"

"Too late. I'm done." Elizabeta said cutting her off. Elizabeta spun Madeline around to the mirror and she gasped at her new look.

"Lizzie, this is amazing. You did an amazing job."

"Really? I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it." Madeline said.

"Come on, let's go wait in the café." Elizabeta said opening the bathroom door. Madeline walked out in a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped right above he knees with a pair of sleek black heels to mach.

It seemed like all eyes were on her. She even heard a couple of wolf-whistles. Of course, Madeline blushed.

"So Roderich, how does she look?" Elizabeta asked He didn't reply, he just stared.

"Roderich?" Madeline called.

More staring.

"Roderich?" They said together.

Even more staring.

"Roderich! Would you snap out of it and tells me how Maddie looks?" Elizabeta yelled.

Roderich blinked and actually conjured up a sentence. "I-I have never seen you in something that's not blue jeans, a black shirt, and back shoes. You look stunning Madeline."

Madeline smiled. "Thank you Roderich."

Francis sat down at the table where Roderich and looked over Madeline. "Oh Madeline, you look amazing. There's one thing though, come down here."

Madeline bent down to his level and Francis slipped off her beret making her wavy strawberry colored hair fall to her shoulders.

"That's what it was!" Elizabeta exclaimed. "There was something just wrong, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was her snazzy beret covering up all of her pretty hair."

Madeline turned to Elizabeta."Do you think Antonio will like it?"

"What, your hair?"

"No, everything." She said pointing to herself.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure he'll like it."

"She's right, I love it actually." Madeline whipped around and saw Antonio standing right behind her. "Madeline, you look beautiful." Antonio told her softly.

Madeline blushed. "Thank you Antonio. Let me go and find my purse and then we'll go." And with that, Madeline went off to find her purse, leaving Antonio alone with Francis,Roderich,and Elizabeta.

"Antonio, you look a little anxious, why don't you calm your nerves by sitting down?" Elizabeta said and pulled a chair to sit down in.

"Thank you." He said politely and sat down at the table with Roderich and Francis. There was a short silence before both Roderich and Francis slammed their hands on the table in sequence, causing Antonio to jump. They both turned to look at him.

"Look Antonio, as you can see, we care deeply for our Madeline and we want the best for her," Francis started

"So it is very important that you act like a pure gentleman to her, and give her the best night she will ever have." Roderich finished for him.

"We want her at her home by 12. Not 11:59 and not 12:01, 12 sharp. Elizabeta will call her at 12 so she can tell her about all the things that happened tonight." Francis stated.

"And if she tells Elizabeta that this date was unsatisfactory, or if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form,"

They leaned closer to him and together they said in a low whisper,

"We will hunt you down."

Antonio was white as a ghost and he slumped in his seat. "Yes sir and yes sir." He managed to say. "Alright you guys, that's enough intimidation_. _You're starting to scare him." Elizabeta said and placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder. "It's ok, they mean well, really. They're just a little protective of Madeline." Elizabeta whispered reassuringly.

Antonio's color didn't come come back completely until Madeline returned with her purse. "Sorry about that. Are you ready to go?" He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Bye Lizzie , bye Francis, bye Roderich."

"Have fun." They chorused together. With that being said, the two left for their date.

Francis sighed. "Well, we have no poet for tonight."

"Too bad I don't write poems, I would certainly share it with the crowd." Elizabeta spoke.

Roderich and Francis looked at Elizabeta then at each other and back at Elizabeta. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" "

Maybe you don't have to write poetry to preform"

"Roderich, what are you getting at?"

"Would you do us the favor of singing for us _mon cher_?"

"You guys want me to sing?"

They nodded.

"But, I'm not really so sure I can—" Elizabeta started but stopped at the contact of Roderich s hand on top of hers.

"Elizabeta, you have a magnificent voice. Will you please sing?" Roderich asked softly.

"Okay, but I'm only singing 3 songs."

Roderich smiled. "Alright, only 3 songs." "Thank you _mon cher_." Francis said after.

Elizabeta sat on the stool on the stage while Roderich took his place at the piano. "Good evening everyone. I'm Elizabeta Héderváry current replacement waitress for The Shadow's Café. Since our usual act is not here, I have been asked to fill in by singing a few songs for you all tonight." She said over the microphone.

Elizabeta turned to the band. There was someone for the drums, the double bass, the saxophone, the trumpet, and of course, the piano.

"Does anyone know 'Beat The Horse' by Pomplamoose?" Elizabeta asked the band. She was relieved when the drummer raised his hand. "Ok, this is good. Everyone just jump in when you can, or just follow the drummer." She said. Elizabeta took a deep breath and did the count off. "1,2,3,4" as soon as she said that, the drummer started to play and she started to sing

_Don't you like what's on your plate?_  
><em>It's not free.<em>  
><em>Shaking fists at this debate. <em>  
><em>Woe is me. <em>  
><em>Woe is thee.<em>  
><em>It's all for show, so please bake me cookies.<em>  
><em>The stage lights glow and we stare like rookies.<em>

_Take your cause and pass it around._  
><em>Take one down and pass it around.<em>  
><em>I'm not fair and you're not sound.<em>  
><em>Pass it around now you're not sound.<em>  
><em>Take your turn in beating the horse.<em>  
><em>Take him down now take him down.<em>  
><em>Gee, I hope we're not off course.<em>  
><em>Take him down now, take him down.<em>

_Don't you like what's on TV?_  
><em>It's not free.<em>  
><em>We'll agree to disagree. <em>  
><em>Woe is me. <em>  
><em>Woe is thee.<em>  
><em>It's all for show, so please call this number.<em>  
><em>You'll never know. <em>  
><em>And you'll always wonder.<em>

_Take your cause and pass it around._  
><em>Take one down and pass it around.<em>  
><em>I'm not fair and you're not sound.<em>  
><em>Pass it around now you're not sound.<em>  
><em>Take your turn in beating the horse.<em>  
><em>Take him down now take him down.<em>  
><em>Gee, I hope we're not off course.<em>  
><em>Take him down now, take him down.<em>

_It's all for show, so please bake me cookies._  
><em>The stage lights glow and we stare like rookies.<em>

_Take your cause and pass it around._  
><em>Take one down and pass it around.<em>  
><em>I'm not fair and you're not sound.<em>  
><em>Pass it around now you're not sound.<em>  
><em>Take your turn in beating the horse.<em>  
><em>Take him down now take him down.<em>  
><em>Gee, I hope we're not off course.<em>  
><em>Take him down now, take him down.<em>

.When the song was done, everyone clapped and cheered.

Elizabeta grinned. 'That went better than I thought.' She thought.

"Thank you, I'm glad you all liked it. Is it ok if I sing another song?" She asked.

The crowd cheered in response.

Elizabeta smiled and turned to the band again. "Does anyone know 'Vienna' by Billy Joel?"

Everyone in the band raised their hand.

She smiled. "Great, this should be easy." She took another deep breath and counted off. "1,2,3,4." As soon as she counted, Roderich started to play and Elizabeta started to sing.

_Slow down, you crazy child _  
><em>you're so ambitious for a juvenile <em>  
><em>But then if you're so smart, tell me <em>  
><em>Why are you still so afraid? <em>

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? _  
><em>You'd better cool it off before you burn it out <em>  
><em>You've got so much to do and <em>  
><em>Only so many hours in a day <em>

_But you know that when the truth is told.. _  
><em>That you can get what you want or you get old <em>  
><em>You're gonna kick off before you even <em>  
><em>Get halfway through <em>  
><em>When will you realize, Vienna waits for you? <em>

_Slow down, you're doing fine _  
><em>You can't be everything you want to be <em>  
><em>Before your time <em>  
><em>Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight <em>  
><em>Tonight,... <em>  
><em>Too bad but it's the life you lead <em>  
><em>you're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need <em>  
><em>Though you can see when you're wrong, you know <em>  
><em>You can't always see when you're right. you're right <em>

_You've got your passion, you've got your pride _  
><em>but don't you know that only fools are satisfied? <em>  
><em>Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true <em>  
><em>When will you realize, Vienna waits for you? <em>

_Slow down, you crazy child _  
><em>and take the phone off the hook and disappear for awhile <em>  
><em>it's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two <em>  
><em>When will you realize,..Vienna waits for you? <em>  
><em>And you know that when the truth is told <em>  
><em>that you can get what you want or you can just get old <em>  
><em>You're gonna kick off before you even get half through <em>  
><em>Why don't you realize,. Vienna waits for you <em>  
><em>When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?<em>

* * *

><p>Even though she said she would only sing 3 songs, she ended up singing until almost midnight.<p>

"It's getting close to 12:00 so I think now would be a good time to close everything down for tonight. Have a goodnight everyone." Francis said over the microphone. While everyone was leaving and the staff was cleaning up, Francis pulled Elizabeta to the side.

"Elizabeta, if you want a job here, you got it." He said with a smile.

Elizabeta giggled. "Maybe not a permanent, but you got yourself a replacement."

Francis smiled even more and placed what looked like folded paper in her hand.

Elizabeta looked at the paper and unfolded a 50.

"Oh Francis, I can't accept this." She instantly said and tried to give him back the money.

Francis put it back in her hand and closed it. "Think of it as a thank you for your services." He simply said and walked away.

Elizabeta smiled and stuffed the money in her bra.

When midnight came, Elizabeta called Madeline.

"Hello?" Madeline said over the phone.

"Hey Maddie, It's Lizzie, are you at home?"

"I just got home. How did you know?"

Elizabeta smiled, "Oh just a hunch. How was your date?"

"It was amazing, best night I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yep, now I gotta get to bed, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, good night sweetheart."

"Good night Lizzie."

With that, Elizabeta hung up the phone. She grabbed her jacket. "Roderich, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, Francis, were leaving." Roderich called out.

"Good night you guys, thanks for everything again." Francis replied.

Roderich opened the door to let Elizabeta walk out first.

"Tonight, was so much fun." Elizabeta said.

Roderich nodded in agreement. "I think we should do this more often."

Elizabeta and Roderich's eyes met at the same time and held. They leaned close to each other, so close that their lips might actually connect. But before their lips Elizabeta said softly, "I should be getting home."

As much as Roderich wanted to kiss her. As much as Roderich wanted to hold her and never let go. As much as Roderich wanted to be with her. As much as Roderich wanted to tell her how much he _loved_ her and _only_ her. He knew that he couldn't. Of course, she was independent and he had to respect that. He loved her too much to not respect her beliefs and wishes.

"I should be getting home also, see you tomorrow Elizabeta." He said.

"See you tomorrow Roderich." She said and went on home.

Roderich did the same.

* * *

><p>AN **Like I said before, crap. ._. Sorry if it takes a minute for the next chapter, I seriously have writers block. D': _However_, if you guys can give me some inspiration, or give me a filler chap idea, leave it in my inbox.**  
><strong>~Thanks:3<strong>


	11. Flashback

A/N This chapter is a filler and that means no AusHun you guys. D': I'm sorry! Dx But the next chapter will be filled with it and a couple of surprises too! ;D On to the story! :D

* * *

><p>Elizabeta watched as Madeline worked. There was something different about her but; she couldn't find what it was. The smile on her face was there as usual, but it was something different about it. Not different in a bad way but different as in her smile was there for more than her usual reason of why it was there. Madeline's aura seemed…brighter today. As if it glowed of some sorts. 'Yes, glowing. That's what I was looking of.' Elizabeta thought.<p>

"Lizzie, why do you keep staring at me like that? It's creeping me out." Madeline said, throwing Elizabeta's train of thought off its tracks.

"Sorry, it's just that, you're glowing more than the sun. Was your date with Antonio that amazing?" Elizabeta asked.

"Like I said, best night ever." Madeline said.

"Care to tell me about it then?" Elizabeta asked.

Madeline looked at the clock and turned back to Elizabeta. "Well it's my break so why not?" She said and sat down at the same table as Elizabeta and told the story of last night.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>_  
><em>

_After they left The Shadow's, Antonio and Madeline walked to Antonio's car._

_"You know, I really do like your hair, it's beautiful. I don't see why you always keep it covered with your snazzy berets." Antonio said once in the car._

_Madeline couldn't help herself, she giggled. "I'm sorry; it's just that you are about the 4th person that says 'snazzy'."_

_Antonio smiled himself. "Well 'snazzy' isn't a word that first pops into peoples mind that often, but it does for me."_

_"I fell the same way." Madeline said._

_The conversation didn't stop the whole ride. And with the subject changing about every minute, how could it?_

* * *

><p><em>Antonio ended up taking her to a lovely Italian restaurant, because he remembered her telling him that Italian was her favorite.<em>

_"Table for the lovely couple before me?" The host asked._

_Antonio simply nodded and the host led the two to a table._

_Madeline tried her hardest not to blush. Do they really look like a couple? Maybe it was true. Then again, their arms were looped together, and Madeline thought that she and Antonio looked extremely cute together, so maybe they really did look like a couple. However, they weren't boyfriend/girlfriend, but they were out on a date. 'Ok, maybe I'm just over thinking it.' Madeline thought._

_The man gave them their menus, "I'll have someone with you in a moment." He said and walked off._

_True to his word, a young, pretty waitress soon appeared before them. She couldn't be over the age of 21, but then again, what did Madeline know? She was only 24. However, the word 'pretty' was defiantly the best word to use to describe her. She was tall and had caramel colored skin. She was a curly haired brunette girl, but her curly brunette hair wasn't down. It was in curly ponytails, bounded by two red ribbons._

_'She would look much prettier if she didn't look so nervous.' Madeline thought. She started to wonder why she looked so nervous. The crazy thing about it was that although, she didn't look familiar, her expression did. Why did her expression look so familiar?_

_"Hello, my name is Michelle, and I'll be serving you tonight. First let's start with drinks, have we decided yet?" The waitress asked._

_"Madeline you can go first." Antonio said._

_"Ok can I get a Lemonade, please?" Madeline asked._

_Michelle wrote it down and gestured to Antonio. "And for you, sir?"_

_"A Sweet Tea would be fine, thank you."_

_"Alright, ill be right back with your drinks." And with that, Michelle headed off to get their drinks._

_Madeline shivered as she looked over the menu. It was a little cold in the restaurant._

_"Are you cold?" Antonio asked as he reached for his jacket._

_Madeline looked up at him. "I'm ok, thank you." She said but didn't stop shivering._

_"But you're still shivering." Antonio said smiling._

_"Ok, maybe I am a little cold." She said sheepishly._

_Antonio slipped off his jacket and walked over Madeline to drape it over her solders._

_"Better?" He asked before he sat back down._

_Madeline nodded. "Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

_Soon, Michelle came back with the drinks, but she accidentally switched the order, giving Antonio Lemonade and Madeline Sweet Tea._

_Michelle sighed and hung her head. "That isn't right is it?"_

_"Right drinks." Antonio said as he reached over for his Sweet Tea._

_"Wrong person." Madeline finished as she reached for Lemonade, and then they both drunk their drinks happily._

_"Sorry about that you guys. Now, does anyone want any appetizers or do you want to order now?" Michelle asked._

_"I don't mind being appetizer-less. What about you Antonio?" Madeline asked._

_"I'm not really up for an appetizer either, so I guess we can order now."_

_"Ok, so I guess we start with the lovely lady again?" Michelle asked._

_Antonio nodded._

_"Okay, well can I have the Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo with the Shrimp and sauce in the side?"_

_"Sure thing, and for you sir?"_

_"Can I have the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo?"_

_"Alright, is that it?"_

_Madeline and Antonio nodded._

_"Ok." And with that, Michelle walked off to place the order._

_"Um, Antonio? I know your touring and all, but why did you choose Hungary to tour?"_

_Antonio laughed quietly. "Well actually touring all of Europe is on my bucket list. So what I did was put all of the countries in Europe in a hat, and I pulled out Hungary. Now, here I am. And, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in Hungary?"_

_Madeline smiled sheepishly. "It's kind of a weird story. You see, when I was about to graduate high school, I really didn't want to go to college."_

_"Why not?" Antonio asked._

_"Because cocky Madeline thought she was too smart for more school. That, since she's had straight A's all her life, and wrote pretty poetry, school was the least of her worries."_

_"Well, what happened?"_

_"My parents got all over my case about it. We argued for days about it, but in the end, I caved in and went to University here for four years. The only reason why I went to University in Hungary was because it was far away from my parents." She said with a small laugh._

_"What did you major in?"_

_"English. I should really get a real job after sitting on a Masters for four years. Not that being a waitress at The Shadows is bad or anything; I love Boss, and Roderich and Lizzie and meeting new people everyday. But, I think it's about time I put my degree to good use, you know?"_

_Antonio nodded. "I see what you mean."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm telling you some life story, and I'm barely even letting you talk."_

_"No, no, it's fine, really. I was actually enjoying your life story." Antonio said waving it off._

_"I find that hard to believe. Most of the times, I fell like I bore people with my life story. Do you mind telling me a little about your life?" Madeline asked._

_"Well, where do you want me to start?"_

_"Um, how was your relationship with your parents?"_

_"Bittersweet I suppose. My parents always got me things to distract me from the fact that they were always out working, trying to make ends meet. But, gifts and such could never replace a mother and father's love."_

_"Well, what did you do when it was time for you to head off to University?"_

_"I went to University in Spain, and majored in Culinary Arts. In the end, it all paid off because I am now the head chef at a five-star restaurant in Spain." He said with a proud smile._

_Madeline smiled. "You're a chef?"_

_"Yeah, I started out a Roundsman, and worked my way up."_

_Michelle came back a couple of minutes later. She had the large serving tray of food in one hand and the stand to set the tray on in the other. While she was trying to open the stand, she didn't know that one of the plates of food were about to slip off. But when she finally got the stand open, it snapped open, making everything on the tray jerk backwards and the first thing that slipped down Madeline's back and in her hair, was her Alfredo sauce and shrimp. The bowel fell down between he back and the chair. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the plate of warm fettuccine noodles fell on her head, and then the plate fell to the floor and crashed._

_Michelle looked horror stricken ".God. I am sooo sorry miss. I should have paid closer attention to what I was doing, please forgive me." She said after she put the tray on the stand down._

_"Madeline, are you ok? A-Are you hurt in any way, shape, or form?" Antonio asked._

_"I'm fine. Miss. Michelle, do you mind getting some more napkins for me?" Madeline mumbled as she picked a noodle from her hair._

_"N-Not at all." Michelle said as she set Antonio's food in front of him. She quickly closed up the stand and grabbed the tray._

_"I'll put in your order again and then have some one clean up this mess." She said a little flatly._

_Even after she walked off, Madeline continued to pick out some of the pasta in her hair._

_As Antonio watched her, he couldn't help but smile. "You know, even though you have pasta amd sauce mixed all through your hair, you still manage to look very beautiful."_

_"Thank you, that was very sweet of you. I just hate the fact that your jacket is ruined." She said and grabbed the bowel behind her._

_"Oh I don't mind at all. If it wasn't for my jacket, you could have been badly burned."_

_He was right about that. The sauce was a little bit warm even with the jacket on, God knows how badly she would have been burned._

_"Gee, it sure is taking Michelle a long time to come back with those napkins. I think I'll just finish cleaning up in the bathroom. Excuse me."She said getting up from her seat. She took off the jacket and hung it around the seat. Then she walked off to the bathroom._

_When she got there she was surprised to see Michelle next to the sink crying her eyes out._

_"Michelle?" Madeline called quietly._

_Michelle looked up and wiped her face. "I'm sorry, I forgot your napkins. I'll have them ready for you before you get back to your table." She said. As she tried to walk pass her, Madeline grabbed her arm._

_"It's fine. If you need someone to talk too, we can do that right now."_

_Madeline discovered that while she was cleaning the rest of the pasta and Alfredo sauce out of her hair, that Michelle was a waitress that literally just started her job. As in, she and Antonio were the very first she's ever worked with. She was nervous and worried because it was such a nice restaurant and she would really hate to do just that. But instead, that's ^exactly^ what she ended up doing. Madeline simply smiled, placed her hands on her shoulders and said,_

_"Don't worry; I was in your shoes once. I'm a waitress too, and my first day was horrible. I spilled coffee, forgot orders, tripped over almost every single chair there, and so much more. But my boss told me that tomorrow is a new day and that practice makes permanent."_

_"Doesn't he mean perfect?" Michelle asked._

_"Nope. He goes by that nothing's perfect except for him, but he's just kidding around when he says that… I think."_

_Michelle giggled. "Your boss seems pretty neat, unlike my boss. All he does is yell at people and frown. Where do you work?"_

_"At The Shadow's Café."_

_"Sorry, never herd of it."_

_"Not many people have, but it's a pretty cool place to me. If this job doesn't work out, you can always come and work there. Besides, I'm pretty sure boss would love you."Madeline said and pulled a card out of her purse._

_"Thank you. You're very kind." Michelle said and slipped the card in her pocket._

_"By the way, I'm Madeline, Madeline Benoit." Madeline extended a hand._

_Michelle took it and shook it. "Michelle Friar it's a pleasure meeting you."_

_"You too. Now, I should be getting back, I don't want Antonio thinking that I ran out on him." And with that, Madeline finished fixing her hair, washed her hands and left._

_Back at the table, the broken china, pasta, and everything else that fell to the floor was cleaned up. Her new order was sitting on the table as well as a refill on her Lemonade._

_"Sorry I took so long." She said and sat down._

_"It's ok. Well, on the brightside, your food came back."_

* * *

><p><em>Michelle came back with the checkbook in her hands. "I talked to my boss, and there was yelling and a whole lot of frowning, but in the end I got him to agree with a complementary dinner. However, he did say you had to pay for the drinks which I found to be very petty, but it's his orders." And with that, she left the checkbook on the table.<em>

_Antonio took the check off the table and looked at it. "2.10. Not bad at all." He said with a smile._

_Madeline smiled back then shyly asked, "Is it ok if I tip?"_

_"Sure, if you really want to, then I don't mind."_

_"Good." She said and took a 10 out her purse and placed it on the table._

_'No wonder she wanted to tip. She wanted to over tip her.' Antonio thought. "Ready to go?" He asked as he pulled a 5 out his pocket and put it in the check._

_"Yeah, we can go." Madeline got up and so did Antonio, they walked out the door once again, with their arms looped together._

_"Well since it's only 10," Antonio started once they were back in the car, "What's something you want to do?"_

_Madeline thought about it and then she smiled. "If I tell you, then you got to swear not to laugh."_

_"Ok, I won't."_

_"Ok, I was wondering if we could find a flower shop, buy a bouquet of flowers and give them to people in the city if they look like they need a little pick-me-up."_

_"That's not a bad idea. We could try it."_

_"Really? And I know where a flower shop is too." Madeline said._

_Antonio started up the car and Madeline gave him directions to a flower shop in Budapest. They parked the car and bought two dozens of flowers. When they came out the shop, their mission began. They walked down streets, and handed out flowers to people that might have walked with their heads down or casually walking and not expecting a nice couple to give them a flower. Some people actually stayed around for a good few minutes to talk to them, while others accepted the flower with a small smile and they went on their way. Every time they found someone, they would say: 'this is for you, a pretty flower for a special person.'. But what they enjoyed the most about all of this was making others day, despite the fact that the day was almost over._

_"I think we did pretty good. Everyone seemed so nice and happy." Madeline said as they walked back to the car._

_"Yeah, but we still have a flower left." Antonio said._

_Madeline took the flower out if his hand and happily said, "This is for you, a pretty flower for a special person."_

_Antonio took the flower, which was a Red Spider Lily, and smiled. "I was not expecting this at all, for it made my day. Gracias." he said._

_When they got back to the car, Antonio place the flower stem pressed between the sun visor and roof and the rest of the flower hung lazily off to the side._

* * *

><p><em>Antonio escorted Madeline up to her apartment home, 7C.<em>

_"I had an amazing time Antonio, you are quite the gentleman. Thank you." Madeline said as she fished out her keys._

_Antonio gave her that goofy grin of his. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a wonderful time myself."_

_"Maybe we could do this again." Madeline said softly as she leaned close to him and looked up into his eyes._

_Antonio leaned close to her and looked at her in the eyes also. "Yes, maybe we should."_

_Then, Antonio leaned down to her and softly kissed her on the lips._

_When the kiss broke, the both of them were blushing._

_"Have a good night Madeline." He said as he turned to walk away._

_"Have a good night Antonio." Madeline said quietly, and opened the door to her apartment._

* * *

><p>"Well you really did have some night didn't you?" Elizabeta asked.<p>

Madeline simply nodded.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry you had to read in so much Italic, but that's usually how I write my flashbacks :3 Uh, Review? c:


	12. Lemon Meringue Pie

A/N Here it is! Chapter 12:D I feel bad for not mentioning this last chapter, but if you haven't figured it out yet, Michelle is actually Seychelles:)(she's from the manga) if you did figure it out, then good job! *slaps gold star on forehead.*I like her a lot, like a lot a lot. So here she is, added to the story:3. That is all. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Roderich and Francis were sitting in Francis' office eating the Lemon Meringue Pie Francis had found cooling on the counter. As they ate the pie together, Francis asked, "Have you told her yet?"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Have you told Elizabeta that you love her?"

Roderich sighed. Francis—"

"So I take it that you haven't. Listen Roderich, you have less than a week to tell her how you feel, and if you don't you may never get that chance ever again. I mean you're an amazing person that deserves an amazing girl like Lizzie."

"Of course you know I want to tell her, but I can't. She's independent, which I believe throws everything off track,but I love her and I just can't disrespect the fact that I dislike the belief myself."

Now it was Francis' turn to sigh. "You know you're gonna have to take a chance on this right? Besides, I'm almost sure she feels the same way, she just doesn't know it yet."

"And how could you possibly know a thing like that?" Roderich suddenly snapped.

"Because I'm Francis." He said slamming his hands on the desk as if it were the obvious answer.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because that's a solid reason." He said dryly.

"But really, you never know, she may unknowingly feel the same. Just promise me that you'll tell her before you leave. You can even tell her on your last day if you don't wish to die or loose a limb or two, I really don't care as long as you tell her."

"Fine, I promise." Roderich said.

"Good." Francis said with a nod of approval.

Before they could speak anymore, there SW a knock on the door and in walked Elizabeta. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I was looking for the pie—" She stopped as she quickly grabbed the now deformed pie from the desk. "That you guys were eating." She yelled at them.

"Lizzie, you might as well keep the pie!" Francis yelled back.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because it already has a huge chunk of pie missing from it already." Roderich answered.

Elizabeta thought about it then shook her head. "I don't know. I mean I _could_ just be rather evil and give this pie back to its respective owner _or _you cold just give me a fork." She said with a cheeky smile.

As soon as that was said, Francis quickly opened the bottom desk drawer and grabbed a box of plastic utensils. He opened the box, grabbed out a fork, and gave it to Elizabeta. Elizabeta took the fork with glee and set the pie back down on the desk. Then, the three of them at the pie with much happiness.

"Whoever made this pie, deserves the highest praise." Roderich said as he got another fork full of pie.

"Lizzie, I didn't know you bake." Francis said after.

"Well yeah I do bake, but I didn't make this pie, Madeline did."

Francis eyes widened. He pushed back the pie, and turned as white as a sheet.

"Francis, is everything ok?" Roderich asked in an alarming voice.

Francis shook his head furiously. "No, no it is not. Whenever Madeline makes pie, she makes it _only _for the customers, and I'm allowed one slice because I used to eat half of the pie after it was done cooling."

"Its ok," Roderich said as he reached over to pat him on the back, "I used to eat whole pies, and I still do." However, his words didn't help at all. Francis still continued on as he started to formulate a plan.

"Well, since we've ate too much of the pie already to give it back to her, our best bet is to throw the rest of it away in the garbage can in the alley."

Roderich sighed. "Oh Francis the fear of being killed by Madeline has consumed you. Actually, our best bet is to finish off this pie before Madeline finds it. Makes sense, right?"

Francis wordlessly nodded and continued to eat the pie. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

The three of them froze.

"Boss, Lizzie, and Roderich?" Madeline asked on the other side of the door.

Without any hesitation, they started scarfing down the remainder of the pie.

Madeline knocked on the door again. "Are you guys in there?" She asked. "No." Was the muffled reply. She sighed and opened the door. Inside, she saw the three of them standing side-by-side nervously. She knew _exactly_ what they did without even asking questions. But what she didn't know was who was the one that actually did it. Madeline gave a fake smile. "Hey you guys."

Their bodies were so close together as they to hid the empty pie dish that rested in the desk. "Hey there Madeline." They coursed.

"So, how has your day been?" She asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on the door in a cool manner.

"Well—"

"Who was the one that took my pie?"

"Roderich did it." Francis and Elizabeta instantly said, pointing at Roderich.

Roderich glared at them and turned back to Madeline. "Now Madeline, I'm your best friend. Would your best friend really take your pie?"

Madeline sighed thoughtfully, "Well I suppose not. What about you Lizzie?"

"Maddie, I spent 10 minutes with you looking for your pie."

"That doesn't prove anything Lizzie." She said in a Matter-of-fact voice.

Elizabeta sighed. "Maddie, I didn't take your pie." She said in a monotone voice.

"But you did eat some of it."

"No I did—"

"Lizzie, there is pie on your face."

Elizabeta instantly reached for her face to clean off the pie. The she looked at the two men on either side of her.

"You guys couldn't tell me I had pie on my face? Really?" She whispered to the both of them.

"So that just leaves Boss huh?" Madeline asked as she walked closer to Francis. When she curled her tiny hands up into fist, Francis winced.

"Now be honest Boss, were you the one that took my pie?"

Francis had learned that when he lied, Madeline inflicted more pain on him. But when he told the truth, there were still punches, but less bruises. He hung his head, and prepared for the worse. "Well technically, yes. But in my defense, I thought Elizabeta baked it." He said quickly.

Elizabeta and Roderich both politely and quickly took a step to the right as Madeline started to punch Francis' arm repeatedly.

"Boss, how many times have I told you that the pie is for paying customers and that you only get one slice and not the whole freaking thing?" Madeline yelled at Francis as she continued to hit him.

In full honesty, Madeline didn't really hit that hard, but since she hit him so many times it started to hurt after a while.

When she was done hitting him, Francis gave a sigh of relief. "Its about time you finished hitting me." He said rubbing his arm.

Madeline just smiled sweetly, "Well, I'm off to go make another pie." She said and skipped out the room in a childish manner.

"This is by far the strangest afternoon I've had with you guys." Elizabeta said while shaking her head. She walked out the room mumbling, "Why do my friends have to be so strange?"

* * *

><p>After the second Lemon Meringue Pie was baked, Madeline sat next to it, casually reading a magazine as it cooled.<p>

"Do you think if I asked, I'd get more pie?"

Elizabeta giggled. "Oh Roderich, you are such a serious person, but your liking for sweets _really_ takes away from that. And no, since you ate her first pie with Francis, I don't think you would get anymore pie." She said and stood up. "Ready to go?" She asked.

After a moment of sulking at the fact that he won't be getting anymore pie, he nodded and stood up. As Elizabeta walked to the door, Roderich grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. Before Elizabeta could open the door, Roderich asked, "Do you even know where we're going?"

Elizabeta smiled as he leaned on the door. "Well, no but if—"

Suddenly, someone bumped into Roderich and he fell forward. Not wanting to fall on Elizabeta, he caught his self on the door, making them become intimately close. Being so close even made Elizabeta blush.

"A-Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine, someone just bumped into me a little too hard." He said and stood up straight.

Elizabeta leaned off of the door, and as soon as she did, someone swung the door open and she fell on Roderich. She had grabbed Roderich's jacket and Roderich had pulled her close to him.

"Seriously, again?" She mumbled into Roderich's chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I had no idea someone was on the other side. Are you ok?" Michelle asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Its ok,I'm fine." Elizabeta answered.

"Well alright." She said with a shrug and walked off.

"Um, Elizabeta?" Roderich called.

"Yes?"

"Your still holding onto me."

"Right." Elizabeta said as she scrambled to get to her feet.

"N-Not that there was a problem with it," Roderich began. "You can hold onto me anytime you want. Wait! That's not what I meant. What I meant was that if I were falling, I wold do the same thing. No, that's not what I meant either. What I _really_ meant was—"

"Roderich?"

"Yes?"

"I know what you mean. Don't worry." Elizabeta said with a small giggle.

"Oh good, I was starting to get the feeling that not even I knew what I was trying to say." He said with a small chuckle.

"So I'm guessing we can go now?" Elizabeta asked.

"Oh yes, indeed. After you Miss." Roderich said politely as he opened the door for her.

With enough walking around and enough wondering, the pair finally ended up at the park. Like any other park, there was a fountain in the center. Elizabeta climbed on the ledge, claiming that it made her feel taller. As they walked around the fountain, they continued to talk.

"I wonder how it feels to be this tall." Elizabeta said as she looked down at Roderich.

"I don't think it would be very fun. You have to look down all the time in order to speak to other people, and then your neck would hurt all the time from looking down a lot." Roderich answered.

"Well there has to be a positive thing."

"Uh, your closer to the clouds."

Elizabeta just casually shrugged while she looked up at the sky and she stopped walking while Roderich continued on As she looked up, she saw a big, cumulus cloud in the sky. "Roderich was right, you really are closer to the clouds when your this tall." She said to herself,quietly. A small part of her childhood sprang to life as she reached her hands up, trying to touch the large puffy cloud above her head.

'Come on, almost.' She thought as she extended her arms as far as they could.

Then, she jumped.

Fully forgetting that she was standing on the ledge of the fountain, she jumped as high as she could. And in that moment, when she felt free and weightless,Elizabeta could have sworn that the very tips of her fingers slightly grazed the cloud, and that was good enough for her.

When she came back down to land on the concrete, one of her feet landed the wrong way and she became unbalanced. She wobbled dangerously, sewing back and fourth as she also struggled to keep her balance. But, gravity got the best of her as her chances of staying balanced were shot and falling into the cold fountain water was inevitable. But before she could fall into the water, she screamed out Roderich's name as a final attempt to save herself from falling into the water.

But it didn't work. By the time Roderich turned around, she had fell into the water.

Elizabeta didn't expect her body to be completely submerged under water, but it was. She thought that since she could see the bottom, it was shallow.

That observation was false.

When she re-surfaced she threw a mini tantrum.

"Why does everything happen to me? God dammit, what have I ever done to deserve such luck? Here i am trying to be a good person and pretend that I didn't almost get beat by Madeline, didn't get slapped upside the head with the front door,and act like this day doesn't suck. But what do I get in return? Oh, thrown into a fucking fountain which isn't very shallow if I might add. Yes, this is truly the best day ever." She ranted.

Roderich waited as he watched Elizabeta swear and rant, thinking that it was best if he didn't interfere until she was done. 'However i do believe that my former questions are answered: Girls really _do_ bottle up all their feelings until they find an appropriate time to release them all at one time.' Roderich concluded in his thoughts.

As Roderich looked her over he felt the corners of tug upwards. Even though she was soaked, and angry, and bitter, she still managed to look absolute beautiful. 'Not to mention the fact that Elizabeta picked the wrong day to wear a white blouse with a black bra.' He thought mischievously. (Although he wasn't looking…that much.)

"Are you done yet?" He asked politely.

Elizabeta scoffed. "Not even close."

"Well we should be getting you home right about you're soaked to the bone, and you are going to get sick again in this chilly weather." Roderich said as he reached out his hand for Elizabeta to take.

Elizabeta grabbed his hand and pulled herself out of the fountain. As soon as she stepped out, Roderich slipped off his jacket,draped it around Elizabeta's shoulders, and pulled her close to him. Elizabeta wrapped her arms around his waist and together, they walked home.

Elizabeta opened the door to her house. During the walk, Elizabeta wrung out the excess water in her hair as she continued to rant quietly to herself. She wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't even close to finishing her rant.

Elizabeta slipped off her shoes and Roderich's jacket. Then she sat down on the couch. Crossing her arms and legs while her foot ticked anxiously, she sat quietly. Roderich took the seat next to her.

"I think you should take a warm shower. It might help you from getting sick again." Roderich suggested.

Her foot stopped its ticking and Elizabeta's eyes flicked to Roderich. Her independent soul came out with full force as she bitterly asked, "Roderich Edelstein, are you telling me what to fucking do?"

As soon as she said those words, she instantly wished that she could pull them back in her mouth and swallow them. She didn't mean to say it, really. She was just bitter and angry because her day wasn't going well and she took some of her anger out on him, knowing for sure that that wasn't her intention. She had already felt bad for saying some of the most unladylike words in front of him. Roderich didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve an angry, bitter Elizabeta. But, she was stupid enough to give it to him. And frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if Roderich didn't get up and leave without even saying another word to her ever again. Before she could apologize, he spoke.

And he said what she had not expected at all.

"Absolutely not. I was simply suggesting the idea, which I believe you should take."

If it was anyone besides Elizabeta, then he would have just up and left without another word. But this _was_ Elizabeta, and he would always take his sweet time with her even when she was bitter. And all of this because he was in love with her.

Elizabeta gave a small smile. He didn't leave. Although she wouldn't have blamed him for leaving she secretly hoped that he wouldn't. She wouldn't really find a meaning to her life if Roderich wasn't there making it a thousand times better for her. Realizing that she hadn't spoke in a good minute, she quickly scrambled up something to say.

"H-how silly of me. Of course it was a suggestion. Oh silly Lizzie, you and you independent soul. What are we going to do with you?" She gave a nervous laugh. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower now." And with that, she got up and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>By the time Elizabeta had came back in the living room, it was 4 in the afternoon. She had found Roderich still in the living room almost ready to fall asleep.<p>

"Oh, back so soon?" He asked sleepily.

Elizabeta giggled. "I was gone for like 2 hours."

"…Right. I knew that."

There was a short silence.

"Um, Roderich? You know I didn't mean to snap at you right?" Elizabeta asked quietly.

"Of course. You were in a bad mood, and I can understand that. Roderich replied.

"You know, how do you even put up with me? I-I mean, I pour my heart to you, your always patient with me when my female hormones are running amok, and everyone and their dog knows that I have the worse mouth for a lady. But what do you do? Comfort me, listen to my problems when I need someone to, and put up with my horrible attitude without a single complaint. Why? Why do you do it?"

Well he certainly couldn't say because he loved her. But he could at least say something close to that.

"Because I like to." He said.

"But you don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Why?"

Elizabeta Héderváry was making this _very _difficult for him.

"Because the only reason why I choose to comfort you is because…you're a very special lady that deserves at least one person that she knows will be there for her, and I wanted to be that person. Now will you please stop asking 'why'? It's one of the most difficult questions to answer at times."

Elizabeta in full honesty didn't know how to feel about that. Roderich wanted to be her friend that she goes to when things don't go right, but she was independent. Because of that, Roderich couldn't be that for her. Then again, he's been doing that for over a month now, so why tell him to stop doing that now?

She smiled widely at Roderich and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Roderich" she said. Yet again, Elizabeta chose Roderich over her deceleration.

When she released him, she curled up on the couch an scooted close to him. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Take a nap."

Elizabeta grinned. "Sounds interesting." She said and hopped up from the couch. She grabbed Roderich's hand and pulled him up from his seat.

"Elizabeta, where are we going now?" Roderich asked as Elizabeta pulled him through her house.

She stopped in front of her bedroom door and opened it. "To go and take a nap." She said with a grin.

After her shower,getting dressed and what not, Elizabeta needed a nap especially after her all of her unfortunate events that has happened today. Since Roderich was tired too, and she didn't feel like transforming the couch into a bed, she didn't mind sharing her bed with him for a lovely afternoon nap. Besides, its not like they haven't slept in the same bed before.

Elizabeta ran to get the Throw Blanket out the living room, since she had just made the bed, and didn't want to mess it up again. They got on each side of the bed and slept on top of the covers,but under the blanket.

Although they were a little far apart, Roderich could still smell the faint smell of apple cinnamon on Elizabeta.

"You smell like apple cinnamon." He suddenly said.

Elizabeta turned over so that she was facing Roderich. "Really?" She asked.

Roderich nodded. "Though I prefer the vanilla."

"I wanted to use my vanilla soap, but I ran out of it. I'll go get some more later."

"I don't know what it is, but that vanilla just smells amazing."

"Right? I mean when I use it my skin feels like a velvet pony and my skin glows like the sun. Don't get me wrong though, I love apple cinnamon. Simply because I love the smell and it makes my skin feel like a velvet pony too,but it doesn't make me glow like the vanilla. However, my apple cinnamon is more of a backup when I run out of vanilla so half the time I smell like vanilla and the other half I smell like apple cinnamon."

"Thank you for sharing that. I feel like I learned something."

"Well you learn something new everyday." Elizabeta spoke.

Roderich just nodded in agreement as his eyes started to slowly close.

"Can I take you glasses off for you since you forgot to take them off?" Elizabeta asked after she realized that he didn't take them off.

"Go ahead." Roderich whispered.

Elizabeta carefully put slipped them off and placed them on the nightstand.

"Thank you, and have a nice nap Elizabeta." He said and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Have a nice nap Roderich." Elizabeta said to his sleeping form and soon found herself asleep with him.

* * *

><p>When Elizabeta woke up, she had found herself in Roderich's arms. Did she pull him to her, or did he pull her to him? 'Well, what happened, I ended up in his arms. End of story.' Elizabeta thought as she looked at her alarm clock.<p>

7:45 p.m.

If they wanted to get to The Shadow's before 8 p.m., then they would have to leave _now_.

Elizabeta shook Roderich awake. "Roderich wake up." She said quietly.

Roderich moved around a bit,then sat up and stretched. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Roderich, we have to go right now if we want to make it to the café before 8." Elizabeta said as she quickly got out of bed to turn on the light. Roderich got out of bed and followed her into the living room.

"Can't we just take your car? I mean, that would be easier, right?" He asked as he slipped on his shoes.

By that time, Elizabeta had been tying up her shoes. "Nope. Since the café is in some ally, it's impossible to find a parking spot. Trust me, I've tried it before, and it didn't work at all."

Finally, when the both of them had their shoes tied up, Elizabeta snatched her keys off the dining room table and Roderich grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack. They walked out the door,Elizabeta locked the door in record timing, and they dashed down the street. By walking, it took 20 minutes from Elizabeta's house to The Shadow's, but with running, they were able to shave off at least a good 5 minutes of that.

The time was 7:59 when the made their way up the stairs. They burst into the café with only seconds left. Their faces were completely red. Elizabeta's hair was disheveled and she felt like her lungs were about to burst. Roderich on the other hand, legs were stinging furiously and the top of his head was on fire. But all of that hard work they put forward paid off seeing that they made it on time.

Elizabeta couldn't help but notice that even though Roderich was tired and desperately need to breathe, he still managed to look graceful,calm and peaceful while playing. He takes what he does very seriously, and Elizabeta that liked about him.

"Hello and welcome to The Shadow's Cáfe. My name is Michelle and I'll be serving you tonight. First, lets start with drinks, have we decided yet?" The new waitress asked.

Elizabeta smiled. So this was the Michelle Madeline was talking about. 'And she really is as pretty as Maddie said she was.' She thought. "So your a new waitress here? Interesting. I come here all the time, so obviously I can spot someone new when I see them."

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but are you Elizabeta Héderváry?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, I am. So does that mean your Michelle Friar?"

Michelle nodded with a grin on her face.

Elizabeta got up and hugged her, and Michelle hugged her back. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've herd a lot about you from Madeline." They said at the exact same time. They looked at each other and giggled at realizing that they had both herd about each other from the same people.

Madeline had seen it all from on stage. 'Well no doubt that Lizzie and Michelle will click just like we did.' Madeline thought and came up with the next poem off the top of her head.

_A friend is someone to share your whole day with, someone to wish on a star, _  
><em>a friend is someone to laugh 'till your crying, <em>  
><em>one with to walk very far.<em>  
><em>A friend is someone who won't tell your secrets, <em>  
><em>a friend is somebody fair, <em>  
><em>a friend is someone to share a big sundae, <em>  
><em>someone to French braid your hair. <em>  
><em>A friend is someone to make you happy, when your very blue, <em>  
><em>nd is someone who teaches you things like how to tie your shoe, <em>  
><em>nd is someone who's always there for whatever you may need, <em>  
><em>friend is someone who you love, <em>  
><em>a friend is a friend indeed.<em>

* * *

><p>AN Of course we had to end this with a poem:) And yes, I did give you guys loads of AusHun moments to kiss up to you guys:3 Anyway I finally updated you guys:D (and you all should know whats coming next:P) Review?:3


	13. A Dynamic Duo

A/N Hey you guys, Skipperr here:) Chapter 13 comin' your way~ Also, please note that I kinda screwed over the fluff and got kinda…serious:3 , so I guess this is where that 'This is rated T for a reason' comes into play. And I am sad to announce, that this is the second to last chapter :c I was gonna leave it a surprise, but just couldn't, it would be too weird, you know? So, I just decided to tell you guys up front. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So, do you guys ever go out or do anything at all?" Michelle asked Roderich and Elizabeta one Saturday night.<p>

Roderich and Elizabeta looked at each other and back at Michelle. "Uh, yeah, we do." Elizabeta answered.

"No you guys don't." Madeline said as she walked pass them to sit at the counter.

"But we do." Roderich said after.

"No, not really." Antonio said as he also walked pass them to sit with Madeline.

Elizabeta sighed. "Look you guys, we go and do things all the time."

"It's never a good thing to lie, Lizzie. Besides, walks in the parks and through Budapest don't count." Francis said coming out of his office.

"Well when you put it that way," Roderich started.

"We really don't go anywhere." Elizabeta said after.

There was a beat of science.

"W-We can change that if you would like." Roderich asked Elizabeta.

Elizabeta grinned. "I thought you would never ask. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I haven't had a drink in a while; do you want to go to a bar?"

"Sure, I know where one is. It's right up the street actually."

Roderich and Elizabeta got up and linked arms.

"Well, were going out because we actually do go places." Elizabeta said.

"Right, what she said." Roderich said after. With that being said, they walked out the door. Leaving Antonio, Francis, Michelle, and Madeline alone in the café.

"Aren't they just the perfect couple?" Madeline and Michelle asked in dreamy voices.

"Yes." They again said at the same time.

"Oh I just wish they would just tell each other that that they love each other so they can get married." Michelle said.

"I know right? Am I the only one that thinks that they would have a big pretty wedding with a big pretty cake?" Madeline asked.

Michelle grinned. "Nope, I think that too."

Madeline giggled. "I knew I wasn't the only one. Oh! Something just came to me."

"What?"

"Their children would be absolutely beautiful."

Antonio and Francis just watched as the girls went on and on about Roderich and Elizabeta's kids and their very possible future.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Francis asked Antonio.

Antonio just shook his head. "But I do think that it's best that we don't disturb them."

Meanwhile, Roderich and Elizabeta were walking up the street to the bar.

"So I didn't know you drink." Elizabeta said.

"Not a lot, just when I haven't had one in a while. What about you? You don't seem like the type that drinks."

"Well actually I used to drink a lot with Gilbert, but since we split, I haven't had a good drink in a while."

"Oh, I see."

When they arrived, they took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you two?" The lady bartender asked.

"I'll have a beer please." Elizabeta said.

"Make that two please." Roderich said after.

"You drink beer? You seem like the type that would drink the fanciest wine."

Roderich chuckled. "That's what they all say. But you on the other hand seem too…feminine to drink beer."

Elizabeta giggled. "That's what they all say."

Two mugs of beer were placed in front of them and Elizabeta held hers up. "We should make a toast only because I always make toasts in my first drink."

"Ok. What should we toast to?"

"Uh… how about to beer?"

"To beer?"

Elizabeta nodded. "You know, since we both drink it."

"Alright. Here's to beer." Roderich said and clinked his glass with Elizabeta. The chugged down the beer and placed the mugs back on the bar. One round turned into two, and two into twelve. Twelve rounds of beer, and it was no secret that they were both intoxicated. Both of their cheeks were stinging and red, and they couldn't be happier.

"Hey, let's blow this Popsicle stand." Elizabeta said slightly sluring her words.

Roderich nodded as he got out his wallet.

They split the bill and they left out the bar.

"Your gonna walk me home right?" Elizabeta asked as she tried her best to walk straight.

"Of course, darling. A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't walk the streets alone at a time like this." Even Roderich's speech was slightly slurred.

Elizabeta grinned at him. "You say the sweetest things."

When they got to Elizabeta's house, Roderich had walked her up to her up to the porch.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to get home." Roderich said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I mean my house is here and yours isn't." She said after she unlocked her door and slightly cracked it.

"I'll be fine; your safety in your house is all I care about."

"You surely care about me a lot."

"Because I love you, sweetheart." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Aw, I love you too Roderich." Elizabeta said and kissed his cheek.

Roderich grabbed Elizabeta's hands and pulled her close to him. Elizabeta looked at him and gave a small smile. He smiled back and couldn't help but kiss her perfect smiling lips. Elizabeta had kissed him back and tangled her hand in his hair.

At that moment, Roderich had pulled her even closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss became deeper, and Elizabeta had wrapped her legs around his waist. Roderich pinned her up against the door, but the door swung opened and they tumbled inside breaking the kiss.

They both laughed at what had just happened for a moment then Roderich asked the woman under him, "Are you ok?"

She just nodded with a cute grin on her face. Roderich pulled her up and Elizabeta pulled him over to the couch. "Hey, Roderich."

"Yes?"

"Things were less boring and more fun when you were making out with me."

"Well we can change that, love." Roderich said pulling her close. He brushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, and kissed her again. Like before, Elizabeta tangled her hand in his hair. The kiss once again became deeper and Roderich had climbed on top of her. Elizabeta leaned back on the couch. Her hands ran up and down Roderich's back, but she felt like something was missing.

Or rather, needed to be missing.

Her hands slipped under his shirt, and she tugged his shirt over his head, leaving it to fall to the ground. His skin was soft and warm. _Really_ warm.

Secretly, Roderich was glad she took off his shirt, he was burning up. Elizabeta was pretty warm herself, so Roderich did the favor of slipping of her shirt for her. Just like Roderich's, her skin was really warm too.

Strangely, there was something inside Elizabeta that was telling her that this wasn't right. That they shouldn't be doing this.

Or rather, _it._

But, she liked it. _A lot._ Besides, she 'loved' him, why would she not like it? When Roderich's hand traveled down further south, she grabbed his hand. "No, don't." She panted. "There's a little voice in my head that keeps telling me that it wouldn't be right. I'm not sure what it is or why it's telling me that, but it is. And, as much as I love you and love being with you, I can't get rid of that stupid voice that's telling me the right thing."

Roderich gave a grin. "That's ok sweetheart, I understand…but we can still make out right?"

Elizabeta grinned back."Of course."

Roderich grinned again before he continued the make out session that was held with Elizabeta.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elizabeta woke up with a headache out of this world, but how she woke up was an entirely different story.<p>

But the only problem was:

What was the story?

She had no idea.

Why was her shirt off? Why was she sleeping with Roderich? Why was his shirt off too? Determined to get her questions answered, she woke Roderich up. Maybe he knew what was going on. When he woke up, he quickly grabbed a side of his head in pain. "It feels like my head is about to burst." He mumbled.

"Roderich, do you know what happened last night?" Elizabeta asked him quietly.

"No, not even a little."

Elizabeta panicked and stood up to pace back and fourth. "Oh my God, what did we do? How did I allow this to happen? Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

Roderich watched her as he put on his shirt. She was shirtless, and now that he wasn't drunk, it was a sight he just couldn't handle. "Elizabeta?" He called.

"I should have been more responsible and not have went so many rounds. I thought I figured that out the first time I got drunk."

"Elizabeta?"

"Of course that was a _very_ amazing night but in the end I ended up doing some pretty regretful things with—"

"Elizabeta!"

"What?" She snapped.

"Obviously you're an attractive woman, and you being shirtless makes you _much_ more attractive than you already were. So would you please just put a shirt on before my nose starts to bleed?" Roderich yelled.

"Well didn't know I was so attractive." Elizabeta mumbled with a small smile on her face. She grabbed her shirt off if the floor and slipped it on. "Better?"

"No."

"Why?"

He tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because my nose started bleeding regardless. Excuse me." He said and went to the bathroom to get tissue.

Elizabeta held back a giggle.

When he came back, he found Elizabeta patiently sitting on the couch. He sat down beside her. "Care to take a guess about what happened last night?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "If I could, I would. But I don't even know where or how to start."

"Me either. I just wish that I hadn't done something, so…"

"Regretful?" Roderich suggested.

"Oh no, not at all." Elizabeta started as the grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I never regret spending time with you at all Roderich. I mean I regret drinking so much and not remembering anything at all the next day. But I don't regret being with you and only remembering the fact that I was really happy last night." That's all she said. If she were to say more, she had a feeling that the words 'i love you' would slip out before she even knew she said it.

But, why did she have that feeling? She didn't love Roderich. 'Just because I think he is the cutest guy I've ever seen; he never ceases to amaze me, and that I feel like I'm flying every time I'm with him does not mean I'm in love with him…right?' She thought uncertainly.

"I remember being happy last night too, so I guess we were just happy together." He said with a small chuckle. But then, his chuckle was replaced with a frown and his eyes widened. He turned to Elizabeta, "You don't suppose we had—"

He didn't even have to finish his sentence for Elizabeta to understand. "Oh my God, what if we did?" She said as her skin paled. Before she could start panicking, Roderich grabbed her shoulders. "Alright, don't flip out just yet." He said quickly, "Have you considered the fact that maybe we didn't do something like that?"

Elizabeta's eyes flickered back and fourth in thought. Then she sighed in relief. "You know what? I think your right. I mean if anything, and I mean _anything_ happened last night, then I would be more clumsy than usual."

"Really?"

She nodded. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"There has to be something you do afterwords. Everybody has or does something."

"Well…I whistle Twisted Nerve actually." He said with a small chuckle.

Elizabeta had to laugh at that. "So you whistle and I fall?"

"Some dynamic duo we are, right?"

Before Elizabeta could laugh again, her headache came back twice as bad. "Well it seems that my headache is getting worse." She mumbled. "Would you like something to take for your headache as well?"

"Oh, yes please." Roderich answered.

Elizabeta got up, and slightly struggled to keep her balance. If she wasn't intoxicated, why is she trying her best to keep her balance?

She came back with a bottle of Motrin. Elizabeta tossed it to Roderich and then went into the kitchen to retrieve two cups of water. She gave Roderich a cup and he gave her back the bottle. Elizabeta opened the bottle and slipped out four tablets. She gave two to Roderich, and she kept the other two for herself. They took the medicine, and went back to sleep.

The time was around 3 in the afternoon when Roderich woke up. He grabbed his glasses off the coffee table and moved slowly and carefully to not wake Elizabeta. The Motrin worked. He knew it did because when he woke up, he didn't have the same hungover feeling he had earlier in the morning. He felt refreshed, and now, really hungry. Like always, he would get a bite to eat at the café, but he didn't want to have lunch with out Elizabeta. Then again, he could always meet her there. Besides he needed to change his clothes anyway. Roderich ran around the house in search of a pen and paper, so he could leave a note for her when she woke up.

When he found what he was looking for, he scribbled something down, signed it at the bottom, and placed the note on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>When Roderich arrived at the café, he took his usual seat. He looked around, Michelle was playing with Francis' hair while he sat casually reading a book, and Antonio and Madeline were sitting down talking. 'Nothing out of the ordinary.' He thought.<p>

"Roderich, I have some important information for you, do you mind coming over here for a moment?" Francis asked without looking away from the book he was reading.

Roderich walked over to the pair and leaned on the counter. "Good afternoon Michelle." He greeted her.

Michelle looked up from her project to smile at him. "Hi, Roderich." She said and went directly back to playing with Francis' hair.

"You called me over here Francis?"

Finally Francis set the book down to make contact with him. "Ah yes, Roderich, I have the information about you're transportation back home."

"And?"

"And the letter said that your train will arrive at the station tomorrow, at 1:00 p.m. I think it's best if you would make for the station at around 12:45 so you won't be late."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Where's Lizzie?" Michelle asked.

"She's at home, taking a nap."

Both Francis and Michelle held back snickers. "Gee, I wonder what she's tired from." Francis mumbled with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Francis? I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." He lied.

"Well alright." Roderich said with a shrug and walked away.

As soon as he left the two, they snickered. "Boss, why did you say that out loud?" Michelle said as she continued to laugh.

"Oh, it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing."

"…Toché." She mumbled. Then, she smiled and finally figured out what to do with his hair. Michelle gathered up all of his hair and took off the elastic band off her wrist and slipped it around his hair. A ponytail. "Ta-da. A perfect ponytail." She said and patted the top of his head. "You look much more adorable with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Elizabeta's house...<strong>

Elizabeta woke up about half an hour after Roderich left. She felt much better than she did earlier. She stretched, sat up, and looked around. Where is Roderich? "Roderich?" She called through the house.

No reply.

She looked at the paper on the coffee table. It was a note from Roderich. It read:

_Went home to get cleaned up and going to The Shadow's afterwards. Meet me there._  
><em>—Roderich<em>

Elizabeta hopped off the couch made her way to the bathroom, but tripped over the coffee table. "Oww. Stupid table." She whined. She pushed herself off the ground and continued making her way to the bathroom.

Elizabeta looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pretty dark. How long had it been since she washed it? 'Two weeks?' She guessed. Well however long ago it was, it needed to be washed. She got into the shower, washing her hair with her strawberry shampoo and conditioner and cleaning herself with her vanilla soap. 'A prefect combination.' She thought as she rinsed her hair off for one last time.

When she got out she wrapped a bath towel around her and climbed out of the tub. Then, she looked at herself again. Her hair was lighter than before, in color and in weight. "Much better." She said to herself smiling.

Elizabeta left out the bathroom and into her room to get dressed.

Now that she was dressed, what was she to do with her hair? Let it dry all the way and curl up like usually? Elizabeta shook her head. "No, that won't do." She said to herself. It wasn't she that didn't love her curly hair, it's just that she was kind of tired of it. She's had it curly for years, why not change it? She grabbed her flat irons, and quickly ran it through her hair, pulling it as straight as she could get it.

She thought it would be much straighter than it is now. Actually, the word 'straight' didn't really fit the description for her hair. The word 'wavy' did it more justice, but she didn't mind having wavy hair at all, she liked it. Elizabeta grabbed her keys off of the table, slipped on her shoes and went out the door, locking it behind her.

When she arrived at the café, she sat down next to Roderich. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. Ready for lunch?"

"I thought you would have eaten already. You haven't?"

He shook his head. "No, I waited for you."

Elizabeta had to smile at that. "That was very sweet of you. Sorry for taking so long, had I known you were waiting for me, I would have just kept my hair in its usual hair style instead of straightening it."

"It's alright. I didn't mind waiting at all. Besides, I think your hair is even more beautiful like that."

"Thank you."

"Hey you guys." Madeline said to the two, "Anything to drink?"

"I'll just have a water." Roderich said.

"And I'll have a water… with lemon." Elizabeta said in a cool manner.

"Whoa, watch out you guys, we've got a bad ass over here." Madeline mumbled sarcastically as she walked away.

"I herd that Madeline."

Madeline just laughed.

"Anyway, you know what's really unfair?"

"What?"

"The fact that this is your last day." She gave a small sigh.

Roderich placed a hand on top of Elizabeta's. "Don't worry, I'll come visit you whenever I can, I promise."

'He promised.' She thought and started smiling.

"And between you and me," he said and leaned closer to Elizabeta, "You're my favorite." He said quietly with a small smile.

Elizabeta giggled. "I feel special now."

Madeline came back with their drinks on a silver platter. "One water, and one water with lemon." They thanked her and then sent her off.

"I just realized something." Roderich spoke.

"And that would be?"

"I've been all around your house, and I have not seen a single contact case."

She knew exactly what he was talking about. He was referring to the time Roderich first played for her and how the song was so beautiful, that it moved her to tears. But, she didn't tell him that, she told him that her contact slipped. Elizabeta chuckled. "Alright, you win. I didn't cry because, my contact slipped. I cried because the song was so beautiful it moved me to tears."

Roderich smiled. "I never knew my music could make someone cry. Now I feel special."

* * *

><p>There really wasn't much to do. Business was unusually slow and things were deadly quiet. Michelle was sitting on top of the counter, looking down at the ticking foot.<p>

"Michelle, are you ok?" Antonio asked.

Michelle looked up but didn't stop ticking her foot. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I really hate the silence. It drives me crazy."

Roderich got up from his seat. "I'll take that as a cue." He said as he walked over to the piano. He sat down on the bench and started to softly play. Michelle's ticking slowed down, and then stopped completely. The music calmed her down by ten fold. "Thank you, Roderich."

Elizabeta sat next to Roderich just to see his fingers glide delicately across the ivory keys. 'I wonder what goes through that little head of yours while you're playing Roderich. I bet it's nothing but music notes, beats, and rhythms.' Elizabeta thought.

'I wonder if my house would be covered with dust when I get home.' Roderich thought, 'I mean, two months would seem long enough for a home to be covered in dust. What if I left a light on? Oh that would be terrible. Wait, no. I'm pretty sure that I turned off everything before I left.'

Roderich only took about a one minute break between songs to maybe flex his fingers or maybe ask for something. When he was about to start another song, it started off dark and mysterious. Then, an amazing sent tickled his nose. 'Is that strawberry and vanilla? What a perfect combination.' He thought. Because of that, half way through the song, it changed from dark and mysterious, to light and happy.

When the song was finished, Elizabeta asked, "Why such a change in the music?"

"I smelled strawberry and vanilla. It was an amazing combination that it made me change the song." He said with a small chuckle.

Elizabeta giggled. "I smell like Strawberries and vanilla."

Roderich looked up from the piano keys and at Elizabeta.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for doing this, but…" He trailed off his sentence to lean over to Elizabeta and inhale deeply. Then, he gave a nod of approval and said, "Very lovely."

"Thank you."

With that being said, he played the next song.

* * *

><p>Roderich played for the rest of the day. It amazed Elizabeta that he had so many tunes in his head. 'Well maybe that's just the way a musician is.' She thought with a small shrug.<p>

They all sat around the counter casually talking and observing the customers.

Madeline got up from her seat and stretched. "Hey Boss, I'm gonna go and sit on the steps for a minute to get some fresh air."

Francis, Roderich, and Elizabeta looked around, Antonio was no where to be found. "Alright, go ahead." He said with a small smirk on his face. Elizabeta couldn't stop giggling and Roderich simply smiled.

Madeline saw Francis' smirk, noticed Elizabeta's giggling, and noticed Roderich's smile, but chose to ignore all of it. "Thanks Boss." She said and hurried out the door.

"Ah, young love." Elizabeta said in a dreamy voice.

"A time where you just can't keep your hands off one another." Francis said after.

"I remember like it was what? Six years ago?" Roderich said with a small chuckle.

Michelle watched as the three of them talked. They made her feel so young. Then again, she was the youngest out of all of them, being 21 and all.

Roderich looked at his watch. "I'd better be getting home, it's almost ten and I still have a little more packing to do." He said. He stood up and turned to Elizabeta."Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Yes please. Thank you." She said. Elizabeta got up and followed Roderich to the door.

He opened the door for her, and before she could even walk out, two figures were blocking her way. It was Madeline and Antonio in what Elizabeta would have described as a 'very heated make out session'.

Elizabeta couldn't help but smile. "The least you two could do is scoot over closer to the wall so people can have a walk way."

Antonio moved closer to the wall and pulled Madeline closer to him. Madeline looked up and smiled at the two. "Better?"

Elizabeta nodded. "Have a goodnight you too." She said and continued her way down the stairs.

The whole walk home, Elizabeta couldn't stop thinking about Madeline and Antonio. They looked so happy together. It warmed her heart enough to where she had actually missed being with someone. Now, did she miss Gilbert? Of course not. But she did miss when he would pull her by the waist just to kiss her, when he would hold her hand when they would take long walks though parks, when he would tell her all types of embarrassing secrets about himself and others, and when he told her that he loved her. Those are things that a lot of couples do, and that was what she missed. She missed being a couple. She missed being in a relationship.

But then again, what Gilbert had done was absolutely terrible. What if that happens again, except ten times worse? She didn't want to go through that again. Honestly.

Roderich walked her up to her porch. "Here we are."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over? I mean, it is late, you could just leave early in the morning if you want to finish packing."

"I'll be fine. Your safety is all I care about."

"You surely do care about me a lot."

"Well that's because—wait, haven't we gone through this already?"

Elizabeta looked up in thought. "It seems pretty familiar, don't you think?"

"Maybe it came from a dream." He said with a small shrug.

"Maybe. So what time should I meet you at the café?"

"For what?"

"To say goodbye to you, silly."

Roderich's heart sunk. He hadn't thought about saying goodbye to Elizabeta. Would he be able to even do it? He didn't think he could. Not to her. Not to the one he was in love with. He can't believe he was doing this, but in order to avoid the unavoidable, he had to. "Well the train comes at 2 in the afternoon, so Francis thought it would be good if I left around 1:45." He rubbed his hands together nervously, lying was something he wasn't good at.

"Well I'll be there at 1:15." She said.

"Of course, how could I forget your strange habit of coming earlier than expected?"

"Um…Thanks for walking me home." She kissed him on his cheek and hugged him. Roderich didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"It was no big deal, really." He said quietly in her hair. He knew he would have to let her go soon, but he really could stay like this forever. Soon, Elizabeta wiggled her way out of his hold.

"I don't want to keep you, you've got a big day ahead, so I'll let you go." She said unlocking the door. She looked at him one last time and quietly said, "Good night, Roderich." And with that, she closed the door.

With a small sigh, Roderich turned on his heel, and walked home, quietly whistling Twisted Nerve.

Elizabeta didn't sit down or go to sleep. Instead, she paced back and fourth. She couldn't sit down when she was contemplating something as big as this: Deciding to forfeit her independence or not. With much thinking and self arguing, she finally reached a verdict.

She opened the top left drawer to her desk and rapidly searched for two things: Her Deceleration and her lighter. She found the deceleration first. Elizabeta unraveled it and read through it.

_The_ _Deceleration of Lizzie's Independence _

_I Elizabeta Héderváry have written this deceleration for one reason and one reason only, to become independent. I have come into the realization that if I don't want to get my heart broken again, is to not depend on men. I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own, and I shall have no man by my side when there are hardships. No longer will I let a male interfere with my own life. I'll be on my own, and stay on my own as a strong, independent woman._

_~ Elizabeta Héderváry_

"You changed my life." She spoke to the paper. "You taught me that I was much stronger than thought I was. In the past 3 years, I always looked to you when I was alone during a tough time. You protected me, but I think its time to go in a new direction. It took some time for me to see that love can actually be a very beautiful thing, and that maybe it's not that bad. I mean don't get me wrong, there's still something inside of me that keeps telling me not to do this and that I've worked _way_ to hard to get where I am today, that I should use my head on this one. But instead I chose to use my heart."

With a slightly shaking hand, she set fire to the deceleration.

Elizabeta slipped the burning paper into the waste basket, watching it go from burning paper to soft embers.

She changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers of her bed. She didn't go to seep happy, sad, or mad, but she didn't go to sleep as Elizabeta: An Independent woman either. She went to sleep as Elizabeta: A woman free of her own independence.

* * *

><p>AN Yay! No more independent Lizzie~ Well, truth be told, I'm kinda gonna miss her:3 now all I have to do is write up the last chapter and I'm done with this story~ well again, truth be told, I'm kinda gonna miss writing this story haha…So who caught the hair straightening thing?:D I did:3 Well if you did that's another gold star. *Slaps another gold star on forehead* :) um... I guess this is the time I say 'Review?' So…review? :')


	14. Happiness

A/N So this is it huh? The last chapter. Heh heh. I didn't think this story would go so deep let alone be so long. I think I'll just shut up an let you guys read for once. So without any further hesitation, the last chapter of The Deceleration Of Lizzie's Independence.

* * *

><p>"Roderich, I'm gonna miss you." Michelle said as she thew her arms around Roderich. "Even though I knew you for like 5 days, you were a really cool person."<p>

"Oh Michelle I'm going to miss you too." He said hugging her back.

Michelle looked up at him and smiled. "You know, I didn't notice that adorable little curl in your hair. It is so cute."

Roderich gave a small smile. "At least you didn't pull it."

She giggled at that. "Bye Roderich." She said, and went off to assist more people.

"_Hola _Roderich." Antonio said from the counter.

"_Hola_ Antonio." Roderich said back. He didn't know much Spanish, but at least he knew how to greet someone.

Antonio held out a hand, "It was very nice meeting you. I hope you have a safe trip home,and that we cross paths again someday."

Roderich politely shook his hand. "I'm almost sure we'll cross paths again, but until that time comes, take good care of Madeline for me." He said with a small smile.

Antonio gave that goofy grin of his. "Yes sir."

"So today is the day that my best friend is leaving me." Madeline said coming out of the kitchen with a tin container in her hand.

"I'm afraid that that day has come Madeline."

Madeline looked up at him and handed him the tin container.

"What's this?" He asked as he took of the lid. "Oh, chocolate chip cookies."

"I know that they're your favorite, so I made you some." She said with a small smile.

He put the lid back on and slipped the container in his pocket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a short silence.

"I'm gonna miss you, Roderich. You're not gonna forget me, are you?" She asked.

Roderich smiled softly. "Of course not."

Madeline wrapped her arms around Roderich tightly. "Oh Roderich, I love you."

He placed a hand on top of her head as if she was a little child. "I love you too, Madeline."

Madeline looked up at him with an aggravated face. "Now why is it easier to say it to me but not Lizzie?"

"Because the love I have for you is strictly platonic." He explained.

"But the type of love shouldn't matter Roderich."

Roderich chuckled quietly. Although she was very bright girl, Madeline still had much more learning to do.

"Would it be easier to say it to say it to Francis or Antonio?" He asked loud enough for her to hear.

"Francis." She said quietly after a while.

"Listen sweetheart, if I hit a nerve, I didn't mean to,and you know that. But I had to put it in terms where you had to understand."

Roderich had acted so fatherly toward Madeline, and that's something she was going to miss the most when he left.

"It's ok," she said with a small nod, "I understand."

"Good. I'm glad you do."

"You know, I don't see why your leaving so early. Boss told me—"

"Madeline, get out." Francis interrupted.

Madeline looked at her boss with wide worried eyes. "What did I do?" She whined.

"Just get out." He said pointing to the front door.

"B-but you can't just put me out of the entire café."

"Fine. Go and sit in my office until I tell you when you can come out." He said changing the direction of hand.

"But—"

"Go." He demanded.

Madeline sighed. "Fine. Hey Antonio, your gonna keep me company right?"

"_Por supuesto_." He said and followed her in the office.

"Sorry about that." Francis said to Roderich. "She tends to make up crazy lies in order to prolong someone's departure. I saw it getting ready to start and just put and end to it quickly." Francis was an amazing liar.

"I can understand that. Poor thing."

"Yeah." Francis said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "Hello? Oh…oh you are?…Well alright,thank you."

"That was the cab driver, he's right outside." Francis said after hanging up his phone.

"Well I guess this is it." Roderich said grabbing his bags.

"It was a fun ride Roderich." Francis said leaning over the counter.

"'Twas Francis." Roderich said. He took a letter out of his pocket and gave it to Francis. "Give this to her." He said quietly.

Francis didn't even have to ask who 'her' was. He just smiled softly and took the letter from him. "I will."

"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Roderich said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. Trust me."

"Ok. Well, goodbye." Roderich said holding out his hand.

Francis shook his hand. "Take care Roderich."

With that being said, he collected his bags once more, and headed out the door.

"Hey, Boss?" Michelle called walking up to him.

"Yes, Michelle?"

"What time was Roderich's train _really_ coming?"

"Two o'clock. Now, do me a favor and get Madeline and Antonio out of my office."

Michelle didn't retort because she knew what Madeline and Francis was bound to be in an argument as soon as she came out of the office.

Michelle softly knocked on the door. "Maddie, I was sent too get you and Antonio out of the office."

Michelle heard a moment of shuffling and then Madeline opened the door. Her face was completely flushed, her black button down shirt had more buttons unbuttoned than before, and her beret was off of her head. Madeline's eyes flickered to Francis and she stormed past Michelle. "Francis, why did you lock me in your office? Why did you lie to Roderich? What have you done?" She yelled at him.

"What I've done is the right thing. It was certainly a long shot, but it was the right thing nonetheless. Besides, its not like you didn't enjoy being locked up in my office." He said pointing to Antonio whose face was just as flushed and his hair was more messy than it usually was.

"And makes you think you've done the right thing by telling Roderich that his train was coming earlier than it's supposed to?"

"I know that was the right thing to do because it was one of those gut feelings that had to be done."

Francis may act like an idiot, and that's only because he is an idiot, but Madeline knew about his gut feelings. She knew that 99.5 percent of the time, they were never wrong, and maybe this feeling was right, just like the majority of them were.

Madeline simply nodded. "Ok, if its a gut feeling then we'll go with it, and hope that it's right."

Francis smiled at her. "_Merci _Madeline."

"_De Rien._"

* * *

><p>Elizabeta didn't get up until noon. She still didn't want to get up, but that was only because the person that she's been with through everything from the beginning of August to almost the end of September was finally leaving today and she was rather upset over it. However, she knew she couldn't miss his departure.<p>

She threw off the covers and swung her legs over the edge. She stretched and took a deep breath, but instantly coughed at the smell. It still smelled like burning paper in her room. She opened a window, but not the screen, and went to take a quick shower.

After her shower, Elizabeta slipped on some clean clothes and brushed her still wavy hair. She grabbed her keys, but didn't go out the door just yet.

Did she really want to walk? She wasn't really up for it, and she wondered why, she usually loved walking. But she just shrugged it off and turned on her heel to walk to the first door on the right. She clapped her hands twice and the lights flicked on. Elizabeta had to smile at that. She hopped in her car and started it up. "I just hope I can find a parking spot." She said to herself as she drove out of the garage.

Lucky for her, there was a spot open that was close to the alley. She parked there and went up to the café. The first thing she did was sit at the counter and put Francis' hair in a ponytail. Elizabeta patted the top of his head. "You look much more adorable with it."

Michelle giggled. "I said the same thing."

"So, where's Roderich? I thought he would be here by now." Elizabeta asked.

There was silence. A deadly silence. Michelle's foot stated to tick again. "Um, you guys? Why did things get so quiet all of a sudden?" She asked nervously.

More silence, faster ticking.

"Maddie, where is Roderich?" She quietly asked Madeline.

Madeline just sighed quietly and turned to Francis. "Well what are you waiting for? Give it to her."

Francis pulled out the letter Roderich had given him out the pocket inside his jacket. He slid it down the counter and it stopped directly in front of Elizabeta.

Elizabeta looked at the note for a good minute before she opened it up and started to quietly read to herself.

_Elizabeta,_  
><em>By the time you get this, I should be on my train back to Austria. I wrote this letter because it would be too much for me to say goodbye to you face-to-face, and to tell you that I'm in love with you. <span>Very<span> much in love with you. It seemed pretty hard not to fall in love with you despite your independence. Your a beautiful woman with the most amazing personality that anyone could fall in love with. Since I'm in love with you,I'm setting you free. I was always thought that if you truly love someone or something, you set it free. So that's what I'm doing Elizabeta. Setting you free. I'll never forget you Elizabeta, and I promise you that._  
><em>—Roderich<em>

Tears fell and splattered onto the paper like bombs. What had she done? How could she have been so stupid to let her heart break yet again? Elizabeta didn't throw or kick, or hit anything. Instead she covered her eyes and let the tears flow. Maybe forfeiting her independence was a bad idea. Maybe if she was still independent, she would have just been flattered at the fact that someone liked her and not had given up on life like she did. Maybe she wouldn't have set herself up for another heart breaking like she just did. She hadn't felt this horrible since her break up with Gilbert, for Elizabeta just missed a perfect opportunity to love and be loved that may not ever come again. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't handle this one bit. Not by herself. Not alone. She needed comfort from others.

Michelle placed a hand on Elizabeta's back and softly patted her back as if she was a little baby.

"Don't comfort her." Francis and Madeline spoke at the same time.

"That's the last thing she needs. She doesn't need a pillow, she needs a push." Francis spoke.

"She blaming herself for the 'missed' opportunity and now she wants comfort so she could have a false belief of satisfactory and security." Madeline said after.

"And if she's comforted, she will never leave to fix it."

Michelle backed off of her as Madeline walked around to the other side of the counter in front of Elizabeta.

"Elizabeta get up." She spoke to her.

"I-I can't." She said though a choked up voice.

"The last time I checked, Elizabeta Héderváry was the most strongest, smartest,resilient woman I've met in my life. The word 'can't' wasn't in her vocabulary, and she never showed anyone weakness even when her world started to crumble. I looked up to her. What happened to her?"

"She abandoned her independence."

"Screw that. Even if you were independent you would have still broke down because you still would have noticed you really were in love with Roderich this whole time."

"Well there really isn't anything I can do now Madeline, it's over." Elizabeta yelled still looking down at the counter.

"Lizzie, it's only 1:20. Roderich's train doesn't leave until 2:00. You still have plenty of time to fix this. It's not over yet."

"So just how many times did he lie to me?" She practically screamed.

Madeline slammed her hands on the counter ,making Elizabeta finally look up at her. "Dammit Lizzie, get it in your head. Francis lied to Roderich. Roderich lied to you. You lied to yourself about your feelings. Everyone lied. Are you happy now? Good. Now you can stop being a big baby, go down to the train station, confess your undying love, and have a big pretty wedding with the big ass wedding cake. And I swear, if that motivation didn't work, I'm gonna climb over this counter and calmly drag you to the train station. By. Your. Hair."

Elizabeta sat for a few more moments.

Madeline pointed towards the front door. "Go."

Elizabeta managed to pull herself off the stool and out the front door.

Madeline had to smile. "That's my girl. You go get you happiness, sweetheart." She whispered to herself. Madeline came from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around Antonio. "My work here, is done." Was the last thing she spoke before she quietly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"I haven't seen her that angry and worked since her parents tried to make her move back to France. Let her sleep, I know she practically drained from that and she needs to get that energy back. Michelle, if you need some extra help, call me." Francis spoke quietly and turned on his heal to his office.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta drove like a bat out of hell, but she didn't care.<p>

All she cared about was getting to Roderich before the train came. Truth be told, she nerve really said it out out loud, simply because she never thought it was true. Now that she knew it was true, and very true indeed, she wondered how true it was.

"I love Roderich." She said out loud. Elizabeta had a small smile on her face. To her, it sounded more true than she originally thought it would be.

She said it again. And again. And again.

But then, she had to mentally kick herself for being such an idiot. If she were to admit to herself that she really was in love with Roderich from the jump, she wouldn't be driving like some crazy person to a train station to admit the feelings that should have been told a good while back.

She arrived at the train station in 15 minutes tops. She parked the car and ran into the train depot. She searched high and low in the depot, only to find him not in there. She walked out on the platform and slid down the left side of the doorway and onto the platform floor. She looked up and down the platform. There weren't really many out here. Just a couple walking and holding hands, and a man leaning on the right side of the doorway with his face buried in a newspaper.

Elizabeta sighed, what was she to do if she can't find Roderich? She could sneak on the train and look for him there... or she could do it the legal way and actually buy a ticket. "Well, you always end up in less trouble when you do things the legal way Lizzie. You learned that the hard way." She spoke to herself. Elizabeta got up and dusted herself off. "Maybe it's best if I do get a tic—" Her sentence was replaced by a loud sneeze. That platform dust must have gotten to her.

"God Bless you."

"Thanks." Elizabeta looked to the side, that man still had his face buried in that newspaper. Was he the one that said _God Bless You_? She wasn't really sure, but she went out on the limb anyway. She walked over to the man with the newspaper.

"R-Roderich?" She spoke to the man. The man folded up the paper and Elizabeta knew exactly who it was with those violet eyes and stubborn curl. It really was Roderich. She thew herself in his arms. "Oh Roderich, I'm sorry. I am so, so, sorry." She whispered quietly. The tears threatened to spill out.

Roderich quickly wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He loved being in her arms. "Elizabeta, what are you apologizing?"

Elizabeta looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "For not realizing I was in love with you sooner."

Roderich wasn't sure if he herd her right. Did she just indirectly say he was in love with him? He could have sworn she just did.

"You love me?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, Roderich. I am. Totally and completely in love with you. When I forfeited my independence, I thought I was giving it so that maybe that I could have another chance at being in love, but little did I know, I was forfeiting it to be with you."

Her confession was cut short due to Roderich's lips meeting hers. He didn't care about the rest, that's all he needed to hear from her. Was that she loved him back.

Although she had much more to say, even she herself thought it was much better if she would just shut up before she started to sound like a babbling idiot.

This was the first time they've ever kissed without them falling on top of each other or being intoxicated, and it felt amazing. He pulled her closer by her waist, and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper.

When they broke apart to breathe, Elizabeta rested her head on his. "So what do you suppose we do about this relationship?" She asked him quietly.

"We can only make it work if…"

"If?"

"You come to live with me in Austria."

Elizabeta instantly started to pale. "Oh sweetheart, I can't do that. Not right now. I mean your leaving in less that 15 minutes and I'm pretty sure it's going to take me more than 15 minutes just to get home, and—"

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean right now." Roderich said cupping her face. "I meant in maybe a week or two."

"A-A week or two?"

"As in I go back to Austria, so I can clean up my house because it's possibly filled with dust and cobwebs now." He cringed at that.

"Then come back in a week or two. And during that week, I'll get my house ready for you to move in, and you can start packing up your house, and when I come back, we can finish packing up together."

"Oh. Well that defiantly makes more since."

"So what do you think? Do you want to live together?"

"Well I have to seriously think about it for a minute. So let's see. Living with the one that I love in a house that I know for a fact that will always be filled with music, love, and happiness, and a fridge that would always be filled with pastries. I don't think that would be bad thing at all, so I would love to move in with you Roderich."

Elizabeta jumped in his arms and he spun her around.

Finally.

Something to be happy about. What more could ask for? There was truly nothing she could think of that would make her more happier. Well…

"Would you like a chocolate chip cookie?" Roderich asked her as he took the tin container out of his pocket.

Elizabeta grinned. Things just got better.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta stayed at the train station with Roderich, eating chocolate chip cookies until the train came roaring down the railroad. People came pouring out from the depot to the platform. Roderich slipped the tin container and easily slid his hands in Elizabeta's.<p>

"So, I guess this is it." She spoke.

"I guess it is." He said after.

"Until, like two weeks later. Then you'll be back to come and get me." She said with a small smile.

Roderich smiled back and softly kissed her. "I should get going. I don't want a seat in the back again, it's really cold back there."

Elizabeta nodded. "Alright, I don't want you to be cold, so I'm gonna let you go now."

Roderich hugged her tightly. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, I promise. Okay?" He said quietly in her hair.

'He promised.' She thought.

"Ok." Was all she had to say.

They kissed one more time before Roderich grabbed his bags and boarded the train. Elizabeta watched the train start up, whistle, and go off down the railroad until it was out of site.

Elizabeta drove home, only having his thoughts on Roderich. His smile, his laugh,his curl, his promises, his amazing piano playing talent, the hard to miss things, the easy to miss things. Everything. Every thought had something to do with him, or had something that reminded her of him. One of the things he said to her started to continuously played back in her mind over and over again.

_"When your happy Elizabeta. When you're content with your life, it will then be the end."_

Elizabeta was happy. Elizabeta was content. So it was safe to assume that this was…

"The End."

* * *

><p>AN So its the end... I think I'm gonna cry now._. But! I promised myself that I wouldn't. Ok, Im sorry that it didn't end the way you wanted, but I was thinking of an typing up a quick Epilogue or maybe mini story. Yes? No? Maybe so? ^_^ but if I just don't think it will be much of a good idea, and I want to leave it the way it is, I just want you all to know…

_Thank you. Thank you to all of the people that Read, Alerted, Faved, and of course, Reviewed. You guys are amazing and I love you all to death:* If you guys think this is my first and last attempt at APH, then you are sadly mistaken:3 Trust me, I've got plots up the wazoo, and the number of plots are still growing ;D_

_So I guess until the next APH story I write you guys._  
><em>~Love you guys a bunches, <em>  
><em>Skipperr<em>❤


	15. Epilogue

A/N Hey~ :D I decided to write it because a bunch of people have been telling me to do it so I'm gonna do it :) This chapter is just a bunch of little stories after the story, cool? Cool:) Oh, and one more thing. I've always wanted to break the fourth wall before..just sayin ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Then There Was Cake<span>

**9 months later…**

Elizabeta examined herself in the mirror. She really did look beautiful in her wedding dress. 5 months ago the love of her life,Roderich Edelstien,finally had the nerve to ask for Elizabeta Héderváry's hand in Holy Matrimony, and the only thing she did was cry and say yes. How could she not say yes? After all they've been through, she would have been a fool not to.

There was a knock at the door and it came open. It was Michelle and Madeline with the bouquet in her hand. "Aw Lizzie, you look so pretty." Michelle said.

Elizabeta chuckled. "Michelle, you already saw me in this dress when we went to go and pick it out."

"Well yeah, but you still look amazing in it."

"Why thank you, Michelle."

Madeline gave her the bouquet in her hands. "You're on in 2 okay?" She said examining her. She straightened up her Vail and smoothed out the front of her dress for her. "Ok, perfect. You really do look great Lizzie." She said with a small smile.

"But you were there with me too, Maddie."

"Alright, I am going to pretend I didn't here that. Now, do you remember your lines?"

Elizabeta nodded.

"What are they?"

"I do."

Madeline smiled proudly. "Good. You're ready."

.

.

.

Roderich and Elizabeta certainly knew a lot of people, and certainly a lot of people attended the wedding. It was 'big and pretty' as Madeline and Michelle would describe it. The chapel was enormous, decorated in black and white. It was simple, yet elegant, basic, but beautiful.

When the ceremony was over, the first thing Michelle and Madeline noticed was the cake. The colossal cake the size of a skyscraper.

"Oh." Michelle started as her eyes scaled the cake.

"My." Madeline said after as her eyes did the same thing.

"God." They finally said together as the saw the very top of the cake.

"Michelle, its the cake. It the big, pretty wedding cake that we always thought they would have." Madeline said dreamily.

"I feel like I am going to cry." Michelle said after as she wiped away an imaginary tear.

"It-It's like the cake that I just deserve the second slice on."

"Or me, yes I think I deserve the 2nd slice indeed."

"Or not."

Michelle glared at Madeline. "Maddie, I'm getting the second slice."

Madeline glared back at her."Uh, no. No you're not Chelle. Obviously, the first slice goes to the married couple and the second one goes to the Maid of Honor. That second slice was made for me."

"Oh really? Well if was so 'made for you', then why don't I see my name on it?"

"Because I thought it would be obvious that I get the second slice, so I told them to leave it off. But apparently, not to everyone knows that the second slice is mine. Prime example: Michelle Friar."

Roderich and Elizabeta looked down the bench and saw the two girls arguing. "Well technically," Elizabeta said loud enough for the both of them to hear, "the second slice of cake actually goes to Roderich." She said pointing at her husband.

"Exactly. Wait, why do I get the second slice? I wanted the first slice." He told Elizabeta.

"Because, this is the most happiest day of my life and I will not let you ruin it by not letting me have the first slice of cake."

"Oh I almost forgot, this is the happiest day of _your_ life, and for me, its just a regular old Tuesday. Forgive me. God forbid that I ruin your special day by not letting you have the first slice of cake!"

"…I'm taking the first slice of cake."

The two girls watched as the newlyweds started to fight. Michelle turned to Madeline. "Now look at what you've done. You made the newlyweds get into an argument. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Madeline looked at her as if she had been slapped. "Me? If you just would have accepted the fact that the second slice was mine, we wouldn't be in this mess."

All four of them were fighting…over cake.

"Uhh, you guys?" Francis said loud enough for all four of them to hear.

"What?" They all snapped simultaneously.

"You should really stop arguing." He said before he ate another fork full of the wedding cake.

"Yeah, just keep calm, and eat some cake." Antonio said as he cut the second slice of cake.

There was a short silence for all four of them as they let their moment of stupidity sink in.

"How about we just split the third piece?" Elizabeta suggested.

"A marvelous idea, love." Roderich said with a small smile.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Madeline suggested.

"Best two out of three." Michelle negotiated afterwards.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><span>The State Of Euphoria<span>

Elizabeta layed crying and giggling on the bathroom floor, clutching her belly, simply overwhelmed at the miracle _she_ was chosen to perform. However, she was in a state of euphoria, a state of pure happiness; for unto her, Roderich's child would be born.

Three different pregnancy test laid on top of the sink, but they all had the same results: positive. She was pregnant, with Roderich's child. She had always wanted children with Gilbert, but he never wanted kids. She thought it was a shame though, she thought he would be a pretty good father.

Now, she was actually pregnant with her husband's baby, and she didn't think he would be a good father. She _knew_ that he would be an amazing father. He was already an amazing husband, she had a feeling that there would be no stopping him as a father.

Elizabeta got off the floor. Her state of euphoria had ended and now she had to tell Roderich the news. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from crying from the last thirty minutes. "Ugh, stupid state of euphoria." She mumbled to her self and walked out the bathroom.

Roderich looked out the window as he played the dark and depressing music that went along with the dark and rainy weather. He never liked rainy weather, it always made him upset. The grey clouds, the dark sky, and the constant plop, plop, plop on the window sill was just so… sad to him.

Suddenly, he herd the door open. A small smile came across Roderich's face as he brightened up the music a little when his wife came in.

Elizabeta closed the door behind her, and walked over to Roderich. She kissed him on the cheek and took her spot in front of him, sitting Indian Style on top of the piano.

"Hey there." She said with a small smile on her face.

He looked up at her and frowned. She had been crying. Roderich pressed down on the soft petal as he continued to play. "Have you been crying?" He asked her quietly.

"Ehh, yeah. Well I was in a state of euphoria actually." Elizabeta said smoothing down the back of her hair.

Roderich held back a laugh. "And, why were you in a state of euphoria?"

She took a deep breath as the second thoughts started to kick in. Maybe having a baby would be a bad idea. What if he didn't want kids? What if she over estimated his abilities in being a father? Since she was in a state of euphoria, and the only thing she could see was the positive side, what if she really did over estimate his abilities?

What if he wanted to split up because of it?

She didn't believe in starving herself to the point of miscarriage, and she refused to have an abortion.

Splitting up would be the only answer.

Elizabeta's heart sank. She couldn't go through that. Not again. She prayed every night that she and Roderich would never split up, and if they did, her heart truly wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Because…because I'm just so happy that I'm married to you." She said as she leaned down to him to pinch his cheek.

Roderich smiled. "You're so sweet. I'm happy being married to you too, sweetheart." He said putting his hands on her chin. He pulled her closer and softly kissed her.

Elizabeta hopped off the piano and waked towards the door. "Well that's all, see you later darling." She said.

When she was about to reach for the glass door knob she stopped and gnawed on her bottom lip. Without looking at him, she called his name. "Roderich?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

For some reason, he always knew when something was wrong. It like, every time something was wrong with Elizabeta, Roderich just knew what to say as a last attempt to bring her back up before she plummeted straight down.

She turned around to him. "I-I'm pregnant."

Roderich stopped the music and turned back to her. He could tell how serious she was. Roderich slowly walked to her. "Pregnant?" He repeated.

She barely nodded. Then her breathing labored and she fell into his arms, crying. "Roderich, we don't have to keep it if you don't want to. I'll-I'll abort it if you want me to. I'll starve myself until it dies, whatever you want to do, I'll do it ok? Just please, don't leave me." She babbled while still crying.

Roderich wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Sweetheart, can I tell you a secret?"

Elizabeta wiped away a tear and nodded.

He leaned down to her ear and quietly whispered, "I've always wanted children."

She looked up at him, and saw that amazing smile of his. "Really?" She asked before she sniffled and wiped the rest of tears.

Roderich nodded. "I'm not leaving you, and we are having this baby. And another thing, what kind of person do you think I am? I wouldn't let you starve yourself until the baby dies. That's insanity." He said with a small laugh.

Elizabeta blushed of embarrassment. "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking clearly. All I was thinking about was the what if's and negative things."

"That's alright. Well anyway, I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Roderich said smiling.

Elizabeta grinned. "I know I'm so excited." She said and jumped in her husband's arms and he spun her around.

"Elizabeta?"

"Yes, handsome?"

"Do you think I'll be a good father?"

Elizabeta smiled softly. "I know you'll be an amazing father."

* * *

><p><span>It's Your Turn<span>

**One Year Later…**

Elizabeta herd crying on the other end of the hallway from she and Roderich's room. She sighed and hit Roderich's arm. "Roderich, it's your turn. Go take care of Sam." She mumbled and turned over.

Roderich got up rubbing his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. He covered Elizabeta back up, slipped on his loafers, and went to the baby's room.

He found Samuel Alexander Edelstien in his crib, crying. Roderich turned on the crib side lamp, and picked his son up.

"Are you hungry again?" He asked him as he rocked him to get him to stop crying.

As soon as Samuel stopped, Roderich changed him an took him to the kitchen. He grabbed the formula out of the fridge, warmed it up, and fed it to Samuel.

While Samuel was busy eating, he walked around the house quietly humming to him.

Roderich looked at his son, he had his mother's soft green eyes and his growing dark hair was already starting to resemble his. "Who knows? Maybe you'll grow a little curl like your father when you get older." He spoke to Samuel.

Ever since Samuel came a little over four months ago, Roderich couldn't be happier. He had finally had a family he could call his own. There wasn't a single thing he could think of that would make his life even more could he ask for?

Roderich placed the empty bottle in the sink and sat Samuel up straight in his arms. He patted his back, and soon a small burp came from Samuel, making a small smile come across his face.

All Roderich had to do now was rock him back to sleep. He walked Samuel back to his room, sat in the rocking chair that Elizabeta always sits in when she's putting him to sleep, and rocked back and fourth, hoping he would go to sleep.

He didn't.

Samuel kept his unblinking green eyes locked with his father's tired violet eyes. It always took at the most an hour for Samuel to go to sleep when Roderich was taking care of him, but with Elizabeta, it always took her ten minutes at the most for Samuel to go to sleep.

Roderich looked at the clock on the wall that read the accurate time of 2:30 a.m.

He had been up with the baby roughly around 25 minutes.

Roderich sighed. "Look Sam, you are my most favorite baby, but please just go to sleep for papa right now." He spoke to the child, who was still staring at him with those green unblinking eyes.

"Please?"

More staring came from the baby's green unblinking eyes.

"Please go to sleep."

Even more staring came from Samuel.

Maybe Roderich was being to nice with his approach to the child. Maybe a more stern approach was needed.

"Samuel Alexander Edelstien, you _will_ go to sleep this instant, and that is final. Do you hear— what the heck am I doing?" Rodeich suddenly stopped during his stern approach tactic.

"Am I really that tired as to start yelling at a four month old child just because he won't go to sleep?" He said, and looked down at Samuel who was still staring.

"I'm pretty sure you can't even comprehend what I'm saying at this age. Besides, while I'm trying all of the useless tactics, I haven't tried what is possibly the most obvious and effective tactic." He said getting up from the chair.

He went across the hall to his music room and turned on the small lamp on top of the piano. Then, he put Samuel in his bassinet , sat down on the piano bench, and started to softly play a lullaby.

Within the first five minutes, Samuel fell asleep. Roderich turned off the lamp, leaving the room in complete darkness. He went around the piano to get Samuel, but ended up tripping over one of the legs of the piano, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Samuel woke up at the sound, and instantly started crying. Roderich got up from the floor, picked up Samuel, and rocked him back and fourth.

Roderich sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"You know what? I take what I said back. If there's one thing that could make my life better, than that would be for you to go sleep faster so my turn could be easier."

* * *

><p><span>But We're Not Very Good People<span>

**Meanwhile In Hungary…**

"Gilbert, how did you manage to find a café while walking in an alley?" Sophia asked as she walked through the door of The Shadow's Café.

"Well… I don't know, but on the bright side the awesome me has found a new place to go to." Gilbert said with a smile. They sat down and waited to be served.

Madeline and Antonio watched as the new customers came in the café. Since they lived in different countries, they had a long distance relationship.

On weekends, either Antonio would come to Hungary, or Madeline would go to Spain. However, most of the time, they would both go halfway maybe to Northern Italy or Southern France. It didn't matter to them, as long as they were together, and they made it work pretty well.

"You wanna take this one?" Antonio asked.

"I'm already waiting on two tables, you however, are waiting on only one." Madeline replied without looking away from the book she was reading.

Antonio sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll take this one." He got up from behind the counter and walked to the couple.

"Hey there you guys, my name is Antonio, and I'll be serving you today. First of all, is there anything you would like to drink?" Antonio said politely.

"For a person that works here, you sure do seem out of uniform." Gilbert spoke.

Antonio chuckled. "Well I don't officially work here, I'm just visiting my girlfriend and decided to help out this weekend. She thinks that I should 'work rather than sit down looking adorable with some goofy smile on my face' as she like's too say."

"Well you do have a very adorable grin." Sophia spoke.

Gilbert frowned. "Do you not think that my smile is adorable?" He asked and grinned widely.

"Well I think it's adorable, and your tiny dimple made it all the more adorable." Antonio said.

"See? Antonio thinks my smile is adorable, _and_ he complimented my tiny dimple, so take that lady." Gilbert said to Sophia.

Sophia glared at Gilbert for a moment then she turned to Antonio. "I would like a sweet tea please."

Antonio wrote it down on the notepad. "And for you, sir?"

Gilbert cringed."Call me Gilbert, or just Gil, if you wanna. I dislike the term 'sir', epically if it's coming from someone that's around the same age as me, it sounds weird to me. Besides, you complemented me on my tiny dimple and adorable smile, so were basically best friends."

"Well I have no problem calling you Gilbert, Gilbert. Call me Antonio if you would like. It feels weird calling me a waiter if I'm not so much a waiter." Antonio said, grinning of course.

"Well Antonio, do you all carry beer?"

Antonio looked up in thought, he didn't really know about that. He over at Madeline, who still had he nose buried in that book. "Maddie, do you know if the café has any beer?"

"Nope, we don't carry they want beer, tell them to go down the street." She said, still not looking away from her book.

"Sorry, but we don't have any beer, but I wish we did, I would seriously have one right now. However, if your still interested in a drink, there's a bar right down the street."

Gilbert sighed. "Fine, I'll just have a sweet tea too."

Antonio wrote that down as well. "Alright, I be right back with your drinks." He said and went to go get them.

As soon as he left, there was a man right next to their table with papers sprawled across the table, and muttering curses to himself. His hair was long blond and curly in a ponytail. He had a bit of hair on his chin, and reading glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, magnifying his blue eyes. "This can't be. How could the profits go down that much when obviously we've been having a constant flow of people this month?" He mumbled to himself. He took off the glasses, placed them on the table, and placed his face in his hands.

"Well actually, moved the decimal point over too much. It totally screwed over your profits entirely." Gilbert said looking over the man's math work.

The man removed his hands to see the papers to see what this man was talking about. He was right, he moved the decimal over two more times than he was supposed to. "Oh, that was close. For a second there I thought I was about to go out of business, thanks for catching that for me."

"No problem, math was always one of my strong suits in school, so the awesome me can find errors pretty easily." Gilbert said shrugging it off.

"Well usually, I would have had someone to check over this work for me, I.E: Madeline Benoit." He said loud enough for Madeline to hear.

"Francis, your talking gets annoying pretty easily, and you saying my name like that just made it all the more annoying." Madeline said still staring down at the book.

"That's disrespect to your employer. I should fire you for that."

"You should, but you won't. You love me too much to do that."

Francis frowned, she knew him all to well. "I guess your right."

"Oh I know I'm right."

Now, it was getting annoying. "Madeline your being cocky again." He said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Finally, Madeline looked up from her book with a small blush on her face. "Sorry Boss, it won't happen again." She said in nervously, and went back to reading her book.

Antonio came back with the drinks and placed them on the table. "Two Sweet Teas. If you guys need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Antonio? When did you get here?" Francis asked.

Antonio sighed. "Francis, I've been here for about three hours now, have you really been working that much?"

"I guess so, maybe I should take a break." Francis said collecting the paperwork. He gathered them up in his arms and held out a hand to Gilbert.

"Thanks to you, I would have been sitting there doing math, trying to find the error I made."

Gilbert shook his hand. "Like I said, no big deal, and it's Gilbert by the way. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Well I'm Francis Bonnefoy, owner of this fine establishment."

"And I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, in case you all forgot." Antonio said grinning.

.

.

.

The three of them pretty much clicked instantly, spending the whole day, laughing, talking, and joking; while Michelle, Madeline, and Sophia watched them from afar with bored looks on their faces.

"Will this madness ever end?" Sophia asked.

"They've been talking for like 8 hours straight." Michelle said afterwards.

"It's like it was fate that they were to meet each other." Madeline mumbled.

Suddenly, they all got up and walked towards the door. "Hey, we're off to go get some drinks up the street, you guys are welcome to come if you want to." Gilbert said as the three of them walked towards the door.

"I think we should go, I'm pretty sure all three of them are going to need some designated drivers." Sophia said getting up with a small sigh.

All six of them walked up the street to the bar, and as soon as they got there, the three men went to work on drinks.

.

.

.

"What round number is this again?" Madeline asked.

"18th round." Michelle and Sophia said together.

"Hey, you guys, we should totally make a trio." Francis said before he took another drink of wine.

"Yeah, we should be called The Good Friends Trio, because were pretty good friends." Gilbert said.

"But we're not very good people, so that could never work." Antonio said afterwards.

"I guess you're right about that, well we'll be friends, but with a touch of bad… The Bad Touch Trio! What about it, you guys?" Gilbert said excitedly.

"That's perfect, and for short, it can be the BTT." Francis said afterwards.

"Hey if you guys like it, then I love it." Antonio said, grinning.

"Then it's settled! For this night on, we will be The Bad Touch Trio!" Gilbert announced.

They all clinked their glasses together, finished off that round, and asked for another.

"Why does she hate us so much?" Michelle asked to no one in particular.

Sophia and Madeline knew exactly who 'she' was. The Head Honcho, The Boss, The Puppet Master, The Beginning of _all_ of this.

"I don't think she _hates_ us, I just think she's taking every advantage of having The Bad Touch Trio here for the first time ever." Sophia explained.

Madeline sighed. "Well, since I'm pretty sure they're gonna go at least another 106 rounds, how about we just go home and let them call is when there ready to come home?"

Michelle and Sophia nodded in agreement, and Sophia got out a pencil and wrote the trio a note and gave it to the bartender.

"Don't worry, you ladies aren't surprisingly the first to do something like this, but they're the first to ever come up with The Bad Touch Trio." The lady bartender said with a small smile.

"So you'll give this note to them?" Sophia asked.

"I'll even read it to them, and then call you ladies when they're either ready to go or when I kick them out, whichever goes first. So don't you three worry your pretty little heads, I'll take over the babysitting shift."

The three ladies gave the lady bartender praise and thanks as they left for their homes.

.

.

.

"Alrighty BTT, it's time for you to go, it's two o'clock, and I've got a girlfriend to get to. No, your ladies are not here, but they're on their way and they did leave me a note." The bartender said as she unfolded the note.

_Dear Bad Touch Trio,_

_We went home because you guys are idiots and drink too much. However, we all still love you guys, very much. We already put the rounds on tabs and now all you have to do is come home to us. Don't move. We repeat, do not move, because by the time you guys get this we should be on our way._

_With love,_

_Sophia, Madeline, and Michelle_

A/N So that's all folks! I'm closing this fic for good! :D And in case if you didn't get it or just wasn't paying attention, I did in fact make an attempt at breaking out of the fourth wall, but you guys gotta figure out where, although it's pretty obvious~ so yeah, I love you guys, you're the best, thanks for the constant support, and all that jazz~

_I could never stop loving you my babies:)_

_With Love,_  
><em>Skipperr :)<em>


End file.
